Time Is A Funny Thing
by fromthebooth
Summary: Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry hate eachother, this is common knowledge. But with time, you never know what could happen...
1. Chapter 1

_So it's been so long since I've written anything, that my last fic was posted before Glee was even a show! I'm jumping back into the 'writing fanfics' world with a Rachel/Quinn story. This will, at some point, contain some sexin', so if you're not a fan I don't suggest you read it! _

_Some of the events in the story that take place in the show may be a little out of place. I'm messing with the timeline for the sake of my story._

_I obviously do not own Glee or anything of the sort._

_It has been a while, I hope you enjoy! =)_

Rachel Berry opens her eyes precisely as her alarm clock rings out. She then silences the piercing tone, throws her pink and white sheets away from her body, and hops delicately out of bed.

She removes her iPod from her carefully organized nightstand drawer, and scans through the long list of cast recordings before settling on _Les Misérables _and jumps onto her elliptical. "There is a castle on a cloud, I like to go there in my sle-"

Rachel's morning routine is interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She sighs, and allows the exercise machine to come to a complete stop before dismounting and answering the phone.

"Mr. Schuester? A Glee-mergency? I will be there in approximately…" she shoots a quick glance to her bedside clock "34 minutes."

Rachel rushes through her washing, dressing, and morning vocal rehearsal, but still bursts into the choir room 36 minutes later. "Mr. Schuester, I am so sorry that I'm late, you would not believe the traffic this early in the-"

"Rachel. Calm down. It's fine, really. We just need to have a talk."

"Mr. Schuester, if there is any issue within the confines of our club; I can absolutely assure you that I'm the one person you can count on in the realm of problem solving. In fact,-"

Mr. Schue laughs and pats Rachel on the shoulder, startling her out of a perfectly recited speech.

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel. Not every emergency is a tragic one! This is more of a…time constraint emergency. The committee in charge of Regionals seems to have…forgotten…to mention that we need a female duet for the competition."

Rachel emits a strange, high pitched, panic-stricken sound. "How could they have forgotten something of that magnitude?"

"Well…Sue Sylvester is in charge of the paperwork, and she swears she just got the set list requirements this morning…"

Rachel sighs and immediately regains her composure. "Say no more, Mr. Schue. I completely understand. There is nothing more we can do to rectify the situation, so how do you plan to proceed?"

Mr. Schuester seems to suddenly be reluctant, grimacing slightly before speaking. "After some thought, I can really only come up with one good solution. Now, Rachel, I want you to hear me out…"

Rachel slowly begins to see where Mr. Schuester is going.

"Oh no. No. No no no. Mr. Schuester, you can't mean-"

"Rachel, you two will make a great-"

"There is NO WAY that I can work with-"

A cold voice comes from the doorway. "What's up, Man Hands?"

Rachel turns and is face to face with a pony-tailed Cheerio. Quinn Fabray.

_Alllllrighty. Well. I'm hoping that not all the chapters will be this short, but this just felt like a good place to end this one!_

_I've never written anything Glee related before, so leave me some feedback in the reviews!_

_Thanks for reading. =)_


	2. Chapter 2

_So I love Lea Michele and Dianna Agron together. Really, cutest thing in the world. Real life roommates make for good Quinn/Rachel possibilites. Ah, only in my dreams, I suppose._

_The song being sung at the end of the chapter is Gravity by Sara Bareilles. If you haven't heard it, you should listen to it. It's a good one._

_And I've mentioned that my timeline will be askew. As in, they've got four months to rehearse for Regionals in my story. It just works for me, so I'm just letting you know that this is a little different from the shows timeline._

_Awesome response to the first chapter, thank you guys so much! Hopefully this one won't be quite so short. =)_

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)__

Rachel kept herself composed. Quinn Fabray and Mr. Schuester did not need to see the war raging inside her body. She was much too professional to display her emotions in such a way.

Mr. Schue shot Quinn a disapproving look. "Quinn, name calling is not really necessary. If you and Rachel are going to be working together then I would really appreciate you attempting to be a little bit nicer."

Rachel takes a deep breath and crosses her arms carefully in front of herself. "Mr. Schuester, I can promise you that I will always put Glee club before anything else in my life any time that it is needed of me. But I really do not seem to comprehend how me being **forced** into working with Quinn Fabray of all people would benefit our club. So I will have to politely refuse this particular assignment."

Quinn and Mr. Schuester both looked equally shocked. "Are you saying you **don't** want to sing this song at Regionals? As in you're turning down a big part?" Quinn asked, disbelief apparent in her voice.

Mr. Schue places his hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Rachel, I know that you and Quinn have had some differences-" His hand falls to his side as Rachel jerks away from him.

"Have you ever been _slushied_, Mr. Schuester?" Rachel interjects. Her unforgiving stare switches back and forth between Mr. Schue's eyes and the side of Quinn's head; the Cheerio seems unable to meet her gaze.

"Have you ever spent hours at home scrubbing brightly colored beverages out of your favorite argyle sweater that your fathers bought you for Hannukah?" Rachel turns away from the apologetic look on Mr. Schuester's face, realizing the vulnerability she has shown.

Rachel takes a deep breath and holds her head high. "So yes, I'm turning down this part. There are other talented girls in Glee club who can handle the stress of this song, and I hope this decision does not affect our chances at winning Regionals, because I still believe we have a strong set. Thank you for the offer Mr. Schuester, but no. I will see you at Glee rehearsals after school." And with a short nod at Mr. Schue, and a glance in Quinn's direction, she was gone.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Rachel normally spent her lunch periods reviewing sheet music in the choir room, but today she stood next to her locker with nowhere to go. If she goes to the choir room, that opens her up to being intercepted by Mr. Schue, and him attempting to talk her into singing that duet with Quinn Fabray.

Rachel was still insulted. The idea that she work solely with the person she trusted least in all of Glee club. In all of school, really. Every moment she spent around Quinn she was on guard. Waiting for the next insult, waiting for the next rude name, waiting for the next slushie. At first she was insulted that Quinn seemed to suddenly develop an extreme dislike of her, and was hurt by every insult or slushie or fettuccine alfredo that was thrown in her face. She spent a lot of time after school crying in her room their Freshman year. Her fathers had helped her understand that the popular girl was just trying to fit in, and probably didn't _really_ hate Rachel. She had worked this information over and over in her head for weeks before realizing that it was probably true.

She then began to analyze Quinn Fabray. She saw the look in her eyes when she called Rachel names. She saw that same look when she threw slushies, or watched others do the same. And Rachel understood. She had written a short essay about it in her journal the day that Quinn first adopted the nickname "Man Hands".

_High school is a very trying time in the lives of today's teenagers. They must not only discover the identity that they need to fit in, but must also succeed in school to achieve their lifelong dreams and get into a college or university of their choice. Quinn Fabray is a particularly good example of the term "lost soul". She has found what she wants to do in her life, but sees no other way to achieve her goals without putting me, and others down. She must fight for her social status in order to succeed in her extra-curricular activies (i.e. The Cheerios). So, if we look at her actions as a desperate attempt to achieve her dreams, we see that they are, in fact, forgivable._

And Rachel kept that thought running through her head day after day, everytime Quinn did something that hurt her. But as time went on, she found the strain of trying to achieve _her_ goals, with the added stress of Quinn using Rachel to achieve hers, too much to handle.

And that was when Rachel Berry began to pity Quinn Fabray. It was the end of their freshman year, and Rachel was perfectly happy with her life. But she could clearly see that Quinn was not. And she found that very sad.

She thought it was quite unfortunate that Quinn couldn't use her positive traits to achieve her popularity in a nice way. She was beautiful (Rachel could never deny that), she was once kind, and she could _sing. _Not that Quinn talked about that often. It was really only because they were once at the same Karaoke restaurant that Rachel even knew about Quinn's talent.

But then Quinn auditioned for Glee, and they were around one another more often. Rachel saw Quinn fake happiness day after day, and continued to pity her. She was surrounded by people who would accept her whether she was popular or not, yet she still could not be herself.

*SLAM* Someone slammed their locker down the hall and Rachel was shaken from her thoughts. She grabs her journal and walks to the library. It seems like her journal is filled to the brim with thoughts of Quinn Fabray, yet she could always think of something new to write about the blonde haired cheerleader.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Quinn was hiding from Finn when she ducked into the library. When she saw Rachel Berry sitting at a small table in the corner she ducked between some shelves and cursed quietly to herself. Hide from one demon and run into another.

She couldn't listen to Finn talk anymore. He was sweet, it's true. But he was so…dumb. She could handle feigning stupidity for some time, but after a while she had to escape. She could usually hide out in the library and read, because no one would ever think to look for her there. But no, of course, Berry had to steal that from her.

She figured Berry was hiding from Mr. Schue after this morning's confrontation. She wondered if should go talk to the dark haired diva.

She laughed to herself. That's the name she'd given Berry in her head when she first joined Glee club. Everytime the 'dark haired diva' struck, it meant trouble. But with only four months to Regionals, they didn't really have time for Berry to throw her fit and get this out of her system. They had to get to work. She took a deep breath and straightened her Cheerios uniform, right as the bell rings. She watches the singer run from the library to get to class and wonders why Rachel Berry wears so much argyle. She's almost pretty.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Even though she was still upset with Mr. Schuester, Rachel still planned to be the first person to Glee rehearsal. She felt responsible for setting the standard for the rest of the club members. They've become accustomed to being greeted by her smiling face sitting in the front row, she can't let them down.

But she halts outside the door when she hears a voice inside the room. She's usually waiting for at least five minutes before any other Glee club members arrive, who could have gotten there before her?

The voice stops, and she slowly pushes the door open to peek and see who's beaten her for once. She sees a hand press play on a CD player, and Quinn Fabray steps into view.

Rachel rolls her eyes, and is ready to walk away when she hears Quinn begin to sing. _Something always brings me back to you, it never takes too long._

Rachel hesitates before opening the door a sliver more, to get a better view of Quinn's performance. As she sings, Rachel loses all feelings of hatred and just listens. She's never had the opportunity to just sit and listen to Quinn's voice before. It's beautiful.

_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity._

Rachel sees emotion in Quinn's movement. Her posture shows the pain of the words she sings, and Rachel realizes that this…this is Quinn Fabray. Not the mask shown to McKinley High School everyday. This hurting person was the real Quinn. Before she knows it, Rachel is walking into the room.

If she'd turned around, she'd have seen Mr. Schue keeping the rest of the Glee club from entering the choir room, whispering "Let them talk!"

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

_You loved me cause I'm fragile, when I thought that I was strong. But you touch me for a little while, and all my fragile strength is gone._

Quinn doesn't notice Rachel immediately. Rachel takes slow, quiet steps, staying behind Quinn-in complete awe of her voice.

_The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me_

Rachel knows this song. She knows the big finale, and she realizes that she's never heard Quinn sing anything of that magnitude. When Quinn belts the word "down" and the song comes to an end, Rachel is completely stunned. She doesn't even move when Quinn turns around.

But if she thought that she was stunned before, Quinn shocked her even more when she wasn't angry to see Rachel standing there. And the words spoken by the cheerleader weren't what she expected at all, either.

"Why don't you want to sing with me?"

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

_=D_

_So, what'd you all think? I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Exploring the minds of these characters is more exciting than I thought._

_Someone asked me in a review if I was going to make Quinn pregnant or not. I honestly am not quite sure yet. I know how the story will end, and that end can happen with pregnant Quinn or not pregnant Quinn. So we'll see when we get there!_

_I wasn't planning on having updates every day, that's just how it seemed to happen with the first two. It's summer, I've got no job, I've got time on my hands! Haha. Just letting you know that's not necessarily my plan so you don't get too upset if there aren't updates daily._

_Please review and let me know what you thought! I'm not sure how the bit with the song went, so feedback would be awesome. Thanks so much. =)_


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel's eyes widened slightly, and she even opened her mouth to speak before she realized that she could think of nothing to say. Quinn wiped her cheek and laughed slightly. "Rachel Berry, speechless. Never thought I'd see that day."

Rachel didn't let that cheek swipe go unnoticed. Was that a tear she wiped off her cheek? Was Quinn Fabray really **crying**?

"Look, RuPa-….Berry. I know I don't necessarily like you. And I'm not quite sure that you necessarily like me. But I think…" Quinn trails off and sighs. She feels stupid for being emotional over something as moronic as this. She's not even sure what the emotion is about. She thinks her and Berry will kick ass at regionals, why is she so upset by Berry not wanting to sing with her? It doesn't make sense.

"What, Quinn? You think that we'll make a great team? You think that we'll be able to throw our differences aside and have a grand time working together?" Rachel asks sarcastically, her anger from this morning back with a vengeance.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Mr. Schuester, his ear plastered to the door, hears Rachels voice rise and his forehead begins to wrinkle with worry. He turns to the rest of the Glee club, who still have no idea what is going on.

Finn speaks quietly. "Mr. Schue? Um…what's going down here, exactly?"

Brittany speaks as though woken from a dream. "Aren't we supposed to be having Glee practice?"

Santana sighs and leads Brittany away from the group, the two settling to quietly talk in a corner.

"This morning I asked Rachel if she'd sing a female duet at Regionals with Quinn." Mr. Schuester speaks in a whisper, and braces himself.

The group erupts in noise. Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, and Artie all begin laughing loudly, the rest of the guys look like they've been slapped, and Santana stares at Mr. Schuester like he's stupid.

"Yes. Thank you." Mr. Schuester throws his hands in the air before they settle on his hips. "I'm just hoping that they can work together. We've got a shot at Regionals, guys. We really do. I just hope that Rachel doesn't forget that."

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

"Quinn, I think that the notion of me forgetting everything you've ever done to me and working with you on a professional level is insulting to my craft. I take my singing very seriously, and I understand that you have grown ever so slightly since you joined Glee club, but not enough for me to allow myself that strain. I'm sorry, Quinn. But it is still no." Rachel turns towards the door, barely missing nearly the entire Glee club ducking under the small window.

"Berry, wait." Quinn stares at Rachel for a moment, and Rachel starts to wonder if she's ever going to speak. "Berry…I'm a bitch."

Rachel gasps slightly at the sudden use of foul language, and her hand flies to her mouth. Quinn rolls her eyes and continues.

"That's just who I am. But you're good. And I'm…you know, actually okay at this. We have a shot at regionals. And I can't let that get thrown away just because I'm who I am. I can..." Quinn pauses, grimacing slightly "try to be nice. I'm not asking you to forget or whatever. I just think we should try. For Glee."

Rachel looks down at her shoes, and adjusts her sweater. She looks over to the piano and stares at it, thinking about where Glee was at the beginning. Five students who were pretty awful. And now they had a real shot at Regionals. She sighs loudly.

"Fine. We'll need to go over the possibilities for our song selections. Could you come to my home tomorrow, preferably sometime in the early afternoon?"

Quinn's eyebrows shoot up. "Berry, tomorrow is a Saturday."

It's now Rachel's turn to roll her eyes. "Quinn, if we're going to work together, I ask that you put in some extra effort." She tries to hold back a slight smirk, but fails. "For Glee."

Quinn smiles and lets out a large, overly dramatic sigh. "Well, if I **must** give up my Saturday. I suppose there are worse things that could happen."

Rachel nods curtly. She can hardly believe that she just had a somewhat civil conversation with Quinn Fabray. "Right."

She turns to the door and shouts "You can come in now, Mr. Schue."

Quinn looks at her, confused, but Rachel is not surprised when Mr. Schuester and the rest of the Glee club file guiltily into the room. Rachel turns to Quinn one last time before preparing herself for practice. "You know, it's not true." When Quinn looks confused, she elaborates.

"That's not who you really are. A bitch, I mean." She whispers the last few words. Quinn laughs.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Berry."

And for some reason, Quinn finds herself smiling.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

_The lips drag down her skin so slowly that she wants to shout. She can't handle the teasing anymore. "Just touch me, please!" She means for the words to sound angry, but they sound much more like a whiney plea._

_Quinn attempts to push her hips upward, but hands push them down. She tries to growl but is aware that it sounds more like a whimper. She stops breathing when she feels warm breath on her thighs. The hands push her legs apart gently, and when she feels a soft tongue on her clit she moans loudly._

"_God, Rachel…"_

Quinn jerks awake. She's breathing deeply, and has a light sheen of sweat covering her body. "What. The. Hell."

She throws her blankets to the side and sits up, letting her feet touch the cooler floor to try and ground herself. She glances over to the clock. "Six AM? What the HELL"

She lays back in bed, and tries to ignore the fact that her entire body is remembering that dream **very** vividly. She's never going to get back to sleep. She gets up and walks to the bathroom, hopefully a shower will clear her head.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

_Her lips drag slowly down the trembling body. She is vaguely aware of something being said, but ignores the words and continues downward. When hips push up towards her, she forces them down and softly kisses the toned thighs beneath her._

_She pushes the legs apart and drags her tongue across the clit she's been denying for so long. When she hears a loud moan, she smiles. "God, Rachel…"_

_She looks up at the sweat drenched face. "You're so beautiful, Quinn."_

Rachel opens her eyes and sighs. She looks over at the clock. Six AM. That's too bad, she was looking forward to sleeping in today. She starts to get onto her elliptical, then suddenly stops. She pulls out her dream journal, jots down the date and time, and writes only three words.

"It happened again."

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

_Well there you go!_

_First sexy scenes I've writted in a long while, let me know what you thought!_


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel is climbing out of the shower a few hours later when she sees her phone light up on the bathroom counter. She dries herself quickly before flipping her phone open.

**Where is your house? –Quinn**

Oh yeah. Quinn is coming over today. She types her address quickly and sends it to Quinn.

**What time should I come over?-Quinn**

**I'll be ready in an hour or so. Whenever you can after that is fine with me. –Rachel**

**I'll be over sometime around noon. –Quinn**

Rachel glances over at the clock. It's only nine; she has plenty of time to make her room, and herself, presentable. She dresses quickly, trying not to fret over what to wear.

She stands in her room, looking it over and deciding what to clean. She makes her bed, and straightens the photographs on her dresser. She takes another look around and realizes that there's nothing else to clean. There's got to be something to do to kill the time until Quinn arrives.

She heads downstairs and starts her laundry before making herself a quick breakfast. Nine thirty. She continues running around the house performing menial tasks for about and hour or so, before settling down in the living room to watch Annie Get Your Gun.

When her doorbell rings a little before noon, she pauses the film and is still humming along when she answers the door.

"Hi, Quinn!" She bubbles cheerfully.

"Uh…Hey. You realize it's before noon on a weekend, right?" Quinn stifles a yawn, she wasn't even expecting to be up this early today. That stupid dream…

She blushes slightly when remembering the dream, and tries to push it out of her mind.

"Of course I do, Quinn! I never sleep later than nine, I always feel like my day has been wasted otherwise." Rachel still sounds much too happy.

Quinn just shakes her head in response, before looking around. The house is normal. She's not sure what she was expecting. Broadway wallpaper in every room, maybe? "Your house is nice."

Rachel smiles broadly. "Thank you very much! I'd introduce you to my fathers, but they're on a day trip for Daddy's work. So, that will have to happen another day!" Rachel gestures for Quinn to follow her and heads to the staircase that's down a short hall. "We'll work in my room; we'll probably have to look up all sorts of songs on my computer."

Quinn nods in response and follows Rachel up the stairs. Rachel Berry's bedroom. Quinn braces herself for bright, flashy colors, and all sorts of trophies.

But when she steps into the room she's pleasantly surprised. Sure, there's lots of pink, but it's all a soft pink, not the blinding color that Quinn expected. There's no trophies in the room, only two photographs on the white dresser. One of Rachel and her two fathers, and one of New Directions.

Quinn looks at the photograph of the Glee club. None of the students are looking at the camera; they're all laughing and singing together. Quinn doesn't even remember what day this is.

"Mr. Schue took that picture at a rehearsal. When he showed it to me I had to have it. I feel like it shows the true heart of our club." Rachel explains, after noticing Quinn's interest in the photo.

"It's…amazing. We all look so happy. It's so…Glee." Quinn tears her eyes from the picture and smiles at Rachel before suddenly becoming slightly uncomfortable.

Rachel claps her hands together. "Right. Well, let's figure out our song, yeah?"

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Two frustrating hours later, Rachel is sitting at her computer desk with her head in her hands, and Quinn is on the floor next to her.

"Rachel. You do realize that _Lovely Ladies_ is a song for a chorus of women, about whores, with a multitude of scenes throughout the song." Quinn is almost shouting at this point, they're both just so frustrated.

"But if we cut the scenes and rewrote the parts, we could just…" Rachel sighs. "You're right. I'm reaching for it now." Rachel taps her fingers impatiently over the keys of her keyboard. After a few minutes she realizes something. "How did you know that?"

Quinn looks up at her, confused. "Know what?"

"All that stuff about _Lovely Ladies. _I didn't honestly think you'd know anything about it. I wouldn't really peg you as a Les Miz expert."

Quinn laughs. "I don't have to be as showtunes obsessed as you to know a thing or two about Broadway shows, Berry."

Rachel shrugs and goes back to staring at the computer screen. She squints at the small lettering on the monitor before sighing and rifling through a drawer in the desk and pulling out a glasses case. She puts the thinly framed lenses over her eyes and goes back to staring at the computer.

Quinn stares at Rachel for a second. "I didn't know you wore glasses."

Rachel doesn't look away from the computer as she answers. "That's because I usually don't."

Quinn doesn't stop to think before she speaks, and only becomes aware of her words midway through the sentece. "Well, I think they look…" _cute_ "nice."

Rachel smiles at her briefly, not noticing the slight pause. "Thanks, Quinn." She sighs and turns in her seat, now facing the girl seated on the floor.

"I don't get it. It has never taken me this long to choose a song before. We could do something like…._For Good_? I don't know."

Quinn stares at Rachel for a second, suddenly realizing how far lost they are if Rachel is suggesting **that** song. "You do realize that _For Good_ is the most over-performed female duet of all time, right Berry? I mean….it's Wicked. Wicked, at Regionals?"

Rachel sighs loudly. "I do know. I know. I wouldn't be surprised if one of the other groups performed it. We need something…"

Quinn finishes her sentence for her. "Different. Something the judges won't be expecting."

Rachel nods. "But I can't for the life of me think of what we need. We have to stand out. We have to show the judges that New Directions is a force to be reckoned with. But how?"

Quinn is a bit taken aback with Rachel's sudden burst of emotion. She suddenly stands, noticing the time. "We've got time to figure this out. We do." She shakes her head when Rachel opens her mouth to speak, and continues talking. "I'll keep thinking about it, and I know you will to. But I've got Cheerios practice."

"At three in the afternoon on a Saturday?"

Quinn laughs. "Have you met Sue Sylvester?"

They laugh together, and Rachel stands as they both walk out of her room and down the stairs. Quinn turns to her as they reach the front door. "Don't worry too much, Rachel. We'll kick ass. For sure." And she opens the door and walks to her car. Rachel gives a small wave as Quinn drives away.

"Wait, did she just call me Rachel?"

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Quinn is halfway to the school before she starts analyzing the afternoon spent at Rachel's house. She'd had…a nice time. At Berry's house. At Man Hands' house. At Treasure Trail's house.

"Rachel." She says the name aloud. She doesn't realize why until a few seconds later. "Her name is Rachel. Not Man Hands, not Treasure Trail, not RuPaul…god, I'm an asshole." She glances at herself in the rear-view mirror. "An asshole who talks to herself **way** too much."

It's harder to think of someone as a loser when you've spent time working with them as an equal. And though Rachel could sometimes be over bearing, she was a kind person. Quinn had enjoyed working with her.

She pulls into the parking lot of the school, and can already hear Coach Sylvester shouting at her. She puts on her best Cheerio grin and thinks to herself "Santana can never hear about this one."

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

On Monday in the hall, Finn couldn't help but notice that Quinn was acting…different. She didn't usually talk to him that much, but he could still tell. She usually had a host of cheerleaders to say hello to as they walked from class to class, but today she had someone new on that roster.

"Morning, Rachel."

The words were said in passing, and Quinn continued walking to her class. Everyone else in the hall glanced around, as if expecting the building to collapse around them at any moment. It had to be the apocalypse if Quinn Fabray just said hello to Rachel Berry. After a moment, when it became apparent that no slushies were heading in Rachel's direction as she practically skipped down the hall, the students erupted in their normal chatter. Though now it was the topic of Quinn no longer seeming to hate Rachel that dominated the rumor mill.

Finn couldn't help but notice that Quinn seemed strangely excited about Glee that afternoon, she wouldn't stop talking about it all day. Weird.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

The second that the final bell rang for the day, Puck began hunting down the various members of the Glee club and telling them to get their asses to the choir room, and fast. When they were all gathered and seated, he began to speak. "All right guys, listen up-"

Rachel cuts him off. "Where's Mr. Schuester?"

Puck rolls his eyes and sighs loudly. "Berry, I've only got a minute or two for this, hush for a second. This weekend. My parents are going on a vacation for some 'alone time'."

Kurt makes a disgusted face. "Thanks for sharing. Gross."

Puck laughs. "That's not the exciting part. While they are gone, I will be having a party. Not a huge one, the cops are sick of coming to my house. But you will **all** be there." And with his emphasis on the word 'all', everyone turned to look at Rachel.

She takes a quick glance around the room. "Oh no. You people cannot be expecting **me** to show up at an unsupervised gathering of-"

Mr. Schue comes bursting into the room. "Sorry I'm late guys, let's get started!"

When Rachel checks her phone later, she has a surprising number of text messages.

**You're going. –Mercedes**

**Oh dear god, you have to go, I'll die. –Kurt**

**Just go. –Quinn**

**Please go? It'll be fun! –Tina**

**Not everyone there will be going nuts, it'll be fun! –Artie**

**Really, just go. –Quinn**

**No choice. –Puck**

**I'll dance with you! –Mike**

**Seriously. Go. –Quinn**

She debates sending out a mass "there is no way" text, but finds herself typing out only one response.

**Why would I go? You cannot honestly be expecting that. –Rachel**

**Because it will be **_**fun**_**. You are capable of fun, right? –Quinn**

Rachel shoots a glare in Quinn's direction, keeping her phone out of Mr. Schuester's sight as he works with the band.

**Of course I'm capable of fun. I just don't need it to be drunken, unsupervised, out of control fun. –Rachel**

**Not everyone there will be drunk. And I'll supervise you, if you need supervision. –Quinn**

Rachel's eyes widen and her cheeks flush when her mind turns the comment into a very graphic scenario in her mind. She shakes her head lightly to try to clear the image from her mind.

**Maybe. I'll think about it. –Rachel**

**Think all you want, I'll bother you until you say you'll go. –Quinn**

Quinn actually laughs aloud when she sees Rachel roll her eyes all the way across the room. She blushes when she realizes that everyone is staring, and quickly stows her phone away when Mr. Schue turns back to speak to the club.

"So! As you all know, Rachel and Quinn are doing a female duet for Regionals. Have you ladies been working on something?" Mr. Schuester asks, expecting Rachel to have forced Quinn into having something already prepared.

Rachel speaks without bringing her eyes up from the floor. "Actually, Mr. Schuester, we haven't actually come up with a song yet. We tried, we just can't find a song with enough…." She looks to Quinn to word the thought properly.

"Oomph." The blonde speaks seriously. The other students laugh, but they all understand.

Mr. Schue looks at the two girls seperately. "You can do it, guys. I know you can."

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

As the club wraps up its practice for the day, Quinn and Rachel find themselves walking to the parking lot together, not saying a word. They're nearly out of the building before Rachel speaks, suddenly breaking the silence. "Today was weird."

Quinn looks at her, confused. "Weird?"

"It was like we were almost friends. I mean, I understand that you said you'd try to be nicer, but I absolutely was not expecting you to change this drastically over the course of one weekend. It was a dramatic turnaround from where you were before." Rachel rushes through her words and Quinn takes a moment to comprehend everything she says.

Quinn nods for a few moments, before speaking carefully. "You know, I've always thought it was easier to dislike someone when you got to know them. You know their faults better, their annoying quirks. But you're…different, I guess." Quinn stops walking suddenly, realizing that she's reached her vehicle. "Bye, Rachel." She's in her car and driving away before Rachel can respond.

Not that Rachel could speak, what with her smile being so wide. She thought she couldn't be happier, until she got a text from Quinn later that made her smile so wide her cheeks **actually** hurt.

**Anyway we can work at your house again Saturday? We'll head to the party together after? –Quinn**

**Absolutely! =) –Rachel**

**To the rehearsal, or the party? –Quinn**

**Both. –Rachel**

Both girls fell asleep smiling that night.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

_I can practically HEAR you people shouting "please, FABERRY, please?" but I promise you, it is coming. In due time. I just hate the "they hate eachother, BAM, sex" timelines. You understand? Please do, I love you people. =]_

_I have a question for you all. Did the singing parts/texting parts and whatnot feel…right to you? I just worry that they make the story awkward. I hope they work for you. Let me know in the review, along with what you thought about this chapter._

_Thanks for reading. =D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay, it looks like most everyone thinks the texting thing works, which makes me quite happy, because I find that it adds a touch of realism to the story. Personally, I adore this chapter. I started writing it two seconds after I posted the one before it because the idea would not leave my head._

_WARNING: If you are offended by alcohol, drug use, or general partying- the end of this chapter+the next one (Maybe more, probably not though) probably are not for you. Though it is not dealing with addiction or anything like that, so I would hope that everyone is fine with it._

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

The rest of the week flew by for Quinn, but seemed to crawl for Rachel.

Rachel Berry had never been to a….**party** party before. And she was going with Quinn? The emotions tumbled through her brain, one after the other, day after day. She was excited, she was terrified, she was nervous, she was tense. Quinn had promised her that it wouldn't be as bad as she seemed to think it would be.

They talked throughout the week, surprisingly. Rachel was still a little shocked everytime Quinn said hello to her in the hall, or she got a text from Quinn. One day they even ate lunch together. Quinn complained about Finn's inability to hold an intelligent conversation, and Rachel secretly hoped that she was fulfilling Quinn's need for intellectual companionship.

Rachel found that exciting. She had long since given up on providing Quinn with any form of companionship, yet here they were.

Rachel had been crushing on Quinn for a while, early in the days of high school, but soon stopped any hope she had when she saw how Quinn was treating her. But now that they were friends, who knew?

She knew that it was a long shot. A really, really loooong shot. But her fathers had always told her that you never know if something will work unless you try it. And she wanted to try. But she was starting to value the Cheerio's friendship too much to risk it. She needed someone to talk to. Who else could she turn to but Kurt?

She asked him to go shopping with her Friday after school, and he jumped at the opportunity to "save her wardrobe from herself".

And that is how Rachel found herself wandering the mall arm in arm with Kurt, who seemed to find something he wanted her to try on in every store. She was in her third dressing room in a half hour when she heard his voice through the door. "All right, love, spill."

She looked at him, confused, before remembering that he couldn't see her. "What are you talking about?"

He sighs loud enough for her to hear through the door. "You've obviously got something you want to talk to me about, or you would never have subjected yourself to this form of torture."

She laughs loudly, before mumbling.

"Rachel, you're going to have to speak up if you want me to hear you. I don't have the hearing of a dog. Though I think that would probably be-" Kurt is interrupted by Rachel opening the door. "Oh, sweetie, I love that shirt on you."

Rachel stares into his eyes for a moment before whispering. "I like Quinn."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Lord, is that all? And here I thought you had some actual news."

Rachel's jaw drops. "What? You knew?"

He raises his eyebrows at her. "With all your drooling, I'm surprised no one else has figured it out."

The relief is evident as her entire body relaxes. Kurt smiles softly at her, and places his hand on her shoulder. "No one else knows, don't worry. Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

She can hardly control her words as they come rushing out of her mouth. "I was just wondering if I should tell her, since that would be fair to her and I could stop wondering if she feels the same way. But I don't want to risk the newly developed friendship that seems to be doing so well, I just couldn't forgive myself if I ruined a friendship single handedly, especially if it was for something as trivial as liking someone. And I just don't want her to hate me, or think I'm gross or something like that. I just really, really like her is all. I hate that this is so complicated." She groans and puts her head in her hands.

Kurt tries to stifle his laughter, but Rachel hears a small giggle and glares at him through her fingers. Kurt allows himself to fully laugh at the look on the small girls face.

"Rachel! My goodness! Who thought you could have all that drama pent up inside you?"

Rachel feels her phone vibrate and pulls it out of her pocket.

**Are you still alive, or has Kurt shopped you to death? Just wondering, kind of hard to invite a dead person to hang out with me when you two are done. –Quinn**

Rachel pouts, and shows her phone to Kurt. "She's going to kill me with adorable-ness. I now see her master plan."

Kurt texts Quinn back on Rachel's phone.

**(This is so obviously not the little whiner you texted.) Hey blondie. I am offended that you would suggest I could kill her with shopping. I am sorry to say that I am stealing her for a while longer. I am determined to find her party clothes. You two will have plenty of time together tomorrow. 3Kurt**

Quinn blushes slightly when she reads Kurt's words. She should never have told him that she was worried she might like Rachel.

**We have a song to work on, just make sure she doesn't slip into a shopping coma. –Quinn**

Kurt smiles a little to himself and hands Rachel her phone back. She reads through the texts and her expression changes to something close to horrified.

"What do you mean, 'party clothes'?"

She gets no verbal response, only laughter.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Rachel wakes up at eight thirty the next morning. She is instantly alert, and grabs her phone before she even gets out of bed, hoping for a text from Quinn.

**I just realized something. –Kurt**

Rachel feels bad, but she's let down that there's a message from Kurt and not Quinn.

**What did you just realize? –Rachel**

As she waits for a text from Kurt, Rachel gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

**If Quinn is your ride to the party, she will see your party clothes**_** before**_** the party. My shock factor will be lost. I cannot have that happen. –Kurt**

Rachel never realized how hard it was to pout with a toothbrush hanging from her mouth.

**I was looking forward to her driving me. =( -Rachel**

**I promise, when she sees you in those clothes at the party, her reaction will be worth more than the car ride. I'll work this out, I'm driving you to Puck's. See you at eight, m'dear. –Kurt**

Rachel is disappointed, but she knows that Kurt is right. She's not sure how he did it, but the clothes he found her for the party were…perfect. They weren't over the top "Gaga-licious", but still managed to make her look…good. Even she was surprised, she'd never really thought she looked hot before she'd worn that outfit in the dressing room.

Kurt had made her promise to stow the clothes away in the back of her closet, he didn't want to 'ruin the moment' at the party. He seemed so confident that Quinn would jump Rachel's bones the second they saw each other. Strange.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Quinn doesn't realize that it's only eleven in the morning until she's already knocked on Rachel's door. When Rachel answers the door, she becomes painfully aware of her hair messily pulled back, and the dish towel and gloves thrown over her shoulder.

Quinn laughs at the mix of horror and surprise on Rachel's face. "Uh…sorry, did I interrupt the dishes?"

Rachel opens her mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. She just nods, and gestures for Quinn to come inside. Quinn follows her into the kitchen, and moves a chair from the table closer to the sink, where Rachel resumes her work.

"So." Quinn is surprised to hear Rachel speak finally. Rachel continues after a short pause. "Have you been thinking about what our song should be?"

Quinn nods. "I've been thinking about it all week. I just can't figure anything out. There are all sorts of awesome female duets, but none that feel good enough. I keep trying to think out of the box, but I've gotten nowhere so far."

"That's about what I've got too. Well, we've got time, right?" Quinn hears the slight panic in Rachel's voice, and is up and hugging her before she registers her movements.

Rachel's body tenses for a moment, before she pulls the dish washing gloves off behind Quinn's back, tosses them into the sink, and hugs Quinn tightly. The girls hold on for what feels like an eternity, but is really not even a full minute.

They step back in nearly the same moment, both girls blushing slightly. Rachel looks at the dishes, then back to Quinn. "You want to watch a movie?"

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

It's nearly four thirty in the afternoon, and the girls have finished two movies and been dominating at Rockband, when Quinn gets a text from Kurt.

**Meet me before the party, I wanna talk to you about Rachel. –Kurt**

**I'm supposed to be taking her to the party. –Quinn**

**I'll take care of that. My house, seven tonight. –Kurt**

Quinn sighs, and Rachel asks what's wrong. "Kurt wants to talk to me about something before the party, so it looks like we can't go together."

Quinn is surprised when Rachel doesn't object, just nods. Rachel messes with the remote, and the TV changes from the video game back to the DVD screen. "Another movie?"

Quinn hears the slight sadness in Rachel's voice, and takes a seat on the couch practically on top of the smaller girl. "As long as it's not another musical."

Rachel grins mischievously, and grabs a movie from the rack beside the TV, not letting Quinn see what the case says. When Rachel settles back onto the couch, Quinn notices that she's leaning against her slightly.

When the title screen comes up, Quinn groans. "Rachel! I hate zombie movies!"

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

A zombie lunges in the direction of the camera, and Quinn squeaks loudly from her position, curled up against Rachel with her head hidden in her neck, peeking out every so often to see what's happening.

"Quinn, you cannot honestly be **that** scared of zombies. They're so fake!" Rachel says for what feels like the millionth time. Quinn smacks her leg, and Rachel does not fail to notice that Quinn leaves her hand resting on Rachel's thigh.

Neither girl pays much more attention to the rest of the film, but they don't notice that the other has stopped watching as well. The movie ends, and Quinn relaxes slightly, but doesn't move. Rachel turns her head slowly, and Quinn tilts her head back to match Rachel's gaze.

Rachel speaks in a whisper, even though there's no other noise in the house. "Quinn…" and then Quinn's phone begins to ring.

Rachel isn't sure, but she's quite sure that she hears Quinn mutter a quiet curse word before scooting away from Rachel a little to answer her phone.

"What, Kurt."

Rachel sees Quinn roll her eyes, and tries to stifle a giggle.

"Yes, I'm on my way. I left Rachel's like five minutes ago."

Rachel smiles, and follows Quinn as the blonde girl gestures her to the door. She listens as Quinn assures Kurt that she's halfway to his house, and hugs Quinn goodbye. She holds on tightly, and feels Quinn's arm that isn't occupied with the phone call wrap tightly around her waist and squeeze. Quinn steps back, mouths "see you later", and is out the door. Rachel watches her hang up her phone, and waves as Quinn drives away.

It's not until later that Rachel realizes that they didn't work on their duet at all.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

When Kurt knocks on Rachel's door an hour or so later, she still isn't dressed for the party.

"Rachel! Go put the clothes on. We can't afford to be too fashionably late, Quinn is going to be there in an hour."

Rachel grumbles and runs upstairs, staring at the outfit she'd lay out on her bed. In the store it had looked perfect, but now it was daunting. Could she pull it off? It's only a shirt and skirt, but it felt different. The neckline was lower, the skirt shorter than most she wore. She takes a deep breath and dresses quickly, before she could talk herself out of it again.

Her hair and make-up are quickly taken care of, with only a few suggestions from Kurt. They're out the door in only fifteen minutes.

When they pull up in front of Puck's house, Rachel doesn't move. Kurt rolls his eyes, and opens her door for her, practically dragging her out of the vehicle. "Rachel. She's not even here yet, it will be fine. I promise you. You look fantastic."

When Kurt ushers Rachel through the doors, she is met with a chorus of loud cheering. The members of glee club are all sitting together in the living room, somewhat away from the rest of the party. After they all say hello to Rachel, they break off and begin mingling. They just wanted to witness the miracle first hand.

Puck finds Rachel standing awkwardly near Mercedes and Kurt, who are dancing in ways Rachel had not even seen before. The mohawked teen gestures for Rachel to follow him into the kitchen, where alcohol and snack food are stacked on the counters and table top.

"Are you okay, Berry?" Puck looks genuinely concerned, and Rachel fakes a small smile to reassure hiim.

"Oh come on, just spill, you're obviously nervous about something." Damn, when did Noah Puckerman become so perceptive?

She sighs. "I'm just nervous about…talking to someone, tonight."

Puck smiles. "Quinn?"

Rachel's eyes widen, and she begins to breathe heavily. How does everyone seem to know?

Puck sees her begin to panic and puts his hands on her shoulders. "Dude, calm down. It's cool. Here." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small baggie. "These are some of my moms anxiety pills. They help her calm down when she's freakin out. My friend was supposed to buy them off me, but I guess he won't notice if one is missing."

Rachel shakes her head. "Not even, Puck. There is no way. Not after that disaster with the Vitamin D in Glee."

Puck stares her down. "Disaster? From what I remember, the performances were awesome. Besides, these won't make you crazy, they'll just help you chill." Puck walks over to a cupboard, pulls out a glass, fills it with water, and sets it on the counter beside a small pill. He looks at Rachel pointedly, and walks out of the kitchen.

Kurt walks in just as Rachel is downing the pill with a gulp of water. "Where'd you get that?"

"Noah."

Kurt hurries after Puck, and grabs his shoulder. "What'd you give Rachel?"

Puck pulls the baggie out of his pocket to show Kurt, but this time another one falls out with it. He picks it up and stares at both of them for a moment. "Oh shit."

Kurt begins to worry. "Puck. What'd you give her?"

Puck looks at Kurt with wide eyes. "I meant to give her an anxiety pill, so she'd be cool!"

Kurt doesn't miss the panicked look on the taller boy's face. "Meant to?"

Puck starts shaking his head. "I must have switched them. I really thought I….oh shit."

"Puck! What. Did. You. Give. Rachel." Kurt tries to make his voice sound as frightening as possible.

Puck leans in and whispers in Kurt's ear.

Kurt turns around with wide eyes as he hears the door open. He watches Quinn walk in the door and wave to him, as he whispers the word back to Puck for confirmation. "Ecstasy?"

Puck has noticed Quinn come in too. This time, Kurt and Puck say it in unison.

"Oh shit."


	6. Chapter 6

_So, I will admit to you that Rachel's behavoir will be based on…my behavoir while under the influence. (I had a bad child phase, what can I say?) So if you feel like it's not 'realistic', ….i promise, it is. I was there._

_Anyhow. Please enjoy this chapter, it should be fun! =)_

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Kurt and Puck both go running towards Quinn at the same time. Kurt stops directly in front of her, but Puck smashes into the smaller boy and causes both of them to go tumbling into Quinn. She pushes them off of her and immediately knows something is wrong. Nothing like two big, fake smiles to give them away.

"What'd you do?"

The boys look at each other, and start shaking their heads. Puck puts his arm around Quinn and leads her away from the kitchen. Behind his back, he gestures for Kurt to go check on Rachel.

"Uh, Puck, what're you doing?" Quinn shrugs his arm off and glances around the room, looking for Rachel.

"We haven't talked in a while, I'm just…uh, wondering how you've been."

Quinn would have to be a moron to not notice that Puck's eyes kept darting toward the kitchen. She turns and starts to walk in that direction, but Puck grabs her shoulders and holds her back.

"Okay, okay. Look. Uh…I didn't mean to do this. And I'm sorry. But. Rachel was like, freaking out about hanging out with you or whatever, so I wanted to help her chill because I think seeing you two make out would be hot. And again, I'm sorry, but I went to give her something to help her relax, and-"

Quinn's eyes widen. "You gave her something? Jesus christ, Puckerman! How could you do that?"

Puck winces. "It…uh, it gets worse. I just wanted to give her anxiety pills. I swear. I'm real sorry. But they got mixed up and she got something else."

Quinn sighs loudly, and smacks Puck on the arm. "Well, at least you don't carry that E around with you anymore, that would've been a fucking disaster."

Her comment is met with silence. She turns her head slowly, and the realization hits her when she sees the frightened look on his face. "You did not. You. Did. Not."

And that's when Noah Puckerman began to run. Quinn started to chase him, but then looks over into the kitchen. There, she sees Kurt talking to someone just out of sight. She has a feeling….

She walks into the kitchen, and Rachel and Kurt are having a normal conversation. Quinn looks at Kurt, and she realizes that he is trying to convince Rachel to go into another room with him, away from the party.

_Christ_, Quinn thinks to herself, _that shit could kick in any minute._

She walks up to Rachel and hugs her, not saying a word.

Rachel smiles really wide. "Hey Quinn! I was worried you'd never show up."

"Of course I showed up! Hey, I want to talk to you, will you come in Noah's room with me for a bit?" Quinn asks like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Out of the corner of her eye, Quinn sees Kurt twist his head in her direction. She can tell he's scared of her. He must know too.

Rachel nods her head enthusiastically, and follows Quinn out of the kitchen. They're up the stairs and nearly to Puck's room when they run into Mercedes, who starts chatting with Rachel. Not wanting the entire world to know Rachel's….predicament…Quinn tries to nonchalantly rush the conversation.

But then Rachel trails off, and her eyes widen slightly. She turns to Quinn and stares at her for a moment. Quinn realizes what's happening, shouts "LATER, MERCEDES" and shoves Rachel into Puck's room, slamming the door behind them.

"I feel weird. Can I have a hug?" Rachel is talking even faster than usual.

"Of course you can!" Quinn is surprised when Rachel launches herself at the taller girl, squeezing her tightly. After a second, Rachel makes a soft noise.

_Was that….a moan? _Quinn tries to remove herself from Rachel's arms but can't escape.

"Hugging you is really cool Quinn. I think you're really cool too. You wanna go dance with me? There's music downstairs we can dance to. That would be so fun. I should've come to parties a long time ago. I had no idea how fun parties could be. Let's go dance!" Rachel blurts all this into Quinn's ear before detaching herself from the hug and heading out the door and down the stairs.

Quinn tries to stop her, but Rachel is downstairs and dancing with the first person she sees already. Artie looks frightened, as Rachel dances strangely directly in front of him, but he wheels around slightly to amuse her. He thinks she's acting a little strange, but doesn't notice **how** strange until Rachel laughs wildly and tries to sit in his lap to hug him.

Quinn runs up and practically lifts Rachel off of the confused boy, and Puck appears from nowhere and pushes Rachel and Quinn towards the kitchen. He's chatting with Rachel as you would a small child, and she gets angry with him when she suggests that she's acting strangely.

"Noah! What are you talking about? I am perfectly okay! I'm just having a really nice time at your party. Can I text Quinn? I should text Quinn. Where did she go? I'll call her!" She's got her phone out and has mashed the buttons before Quinn grabs it from her hands. "QUINN! You're here! Wanna go dance?"

Quinn looks at Puck with murder in her eyes. He mouths "I'm sorry" before whispering into Quinn's ear. "You can hear the music in my room, take her up there, tell her you're going to dance." Quinn starts dragging Rachel back upstairs, much to the dark haired girls distaste, before Puck smirks and whispers "and don't forget, people on E like to be touched".

Quinn tries to smack him but has to keep two hands on Rachel, who has now run into Mike and started to dance again.

After a half hour struggle, and many promises of dancing and hugs, Quinn gets Rachel into Puck's room and locks the door. Rachel is standing near the foot of the bed, dancing by herself, when Quinn hugs her again.

Quinn whispers in her ear "If I keep hugging you will you stay still for two seconds?"

Rachel whispers loudly and dramatically "I so will."

Quinn sits down on Puck's bed, trying not to think about the millions of bacteria she could be sitting in, and pats the spot next to her. Rachel sticks her bottom lip out and pouts. "I don't want to be sitting, I want to be having fuuuun."

Quinn can't help but smile at the pout playing across Rachel's lips. "I'll keep hugging you if you sit next to me. And you said you'd stay still if I hugged you."

Rachel sighs loudly and flops onto Puck's bed so hard that she bounces slightly and lands on her back, lying next to Quinn. Quinn lies down next to her and wraps her up in a hug, trying to ignore Rachel's fidgeting. Surprisingly, Rachel doesn't speak for the first twenty seconds.

"This hug is like the best hug I've ever had. It's like…you're hugging me **everywhere.** My whole body is getting a hug. Like…hugs are awesome." Rachel states seriously.

Quinn rolls her eyes, but laughs. It's not Rachel's fault she's acting this way. And on the other hand, it's slightly endearing. Quinn is lost in thoughts of hugs being awesome when suddenly, Rachel's lips are on hers.

Quinn's eyes widen and she does her best to pull away. She kisses back for only a moment before she comes to her senses and pushes Rachel back an inch or so, breathing slightly heavier than before.

Rachel speaks loudly. "I was right. That was even better than hugs!" The shorter girl doesn't even seem to register what has happened. She keeps talking loudly about how 'awesome' it was, and keeps attempting to kiss Quinn again. Somehow her hand finds it's way to Quinn's thigh, and the blonde girl starts to think she's fighting a losing battle. And that's when she remembers Puck's words.

"Rachel, would you like a back massage?" Quinn suggest brightly, trying to match her tone of voice to Rachels, to make the smaller girl feel more comfortable. Rachels eyes widen even more.

"I would so much!"

And so she flops down rather un-lady like across the bed, and Quinn climbs over her and begins rubbing her back. When she starts to make small noises between declarations of how awesome it is, Quinn has to constantly remind herself that taking advantage of people who are under the influence is not nice. Even though the noises that Rachel is making are **very** nice.

Quinn notices for the first time how cute Rachel looks in the clothes Kurt bought with her. She wishes they had just ridden together. She was planning on making some sort of move on the dance floor. And with Rachel dressed like that, it wouldn't have been very difficult.

That kiss was not at all how she wanted the move to be made. She hopes and prays that Rachel doesn't remember any of this night. Though in the back of her mind, she knows she will. Rachel will remember every moment of this. Quinn is glad that she kept her away from the party for the most part. Rachel would be so embarassed if Quinn hadn't been there to care for her.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

A few hours later and a handful more back massages and hugs later, Rachel starts to crash. And cry.

"Rachel, sweetheart. You. Are. Okay."

But Rachel just cries in Quinn's arms, spluttering unintelligible nonsense. Quinn holds her, and even rocks her slightly. After a while Rachel falls asleep.

Quinn looks over at the clock. It's two in the morning. She knows that Rachel already told her parents that she was sleeping over somewhere. Quinn just knows that compared to the morning, this twenty minutes of crying could look like nothing.

And so she sneaks out of the room, and gets some water bottles and dry cereal out of Puck's cupboard. She goes back up into Puck's room, and sits carefully on the bed beside Rachel.

She strokes the dark hair and hums softly, waiting until the early hours of the morning for the small girl to wake up, so that Quinn can take care of her properly.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

_Okay, so, I'm not sure how this turned out. I had some events come up in my family, and I'm not sure my writing is up to what I want it to be at the moment._

_Let me know in the reviews, if it's not that good I'll rewrite. But I feel like this might be okay?_

_I hope so. You guys have been great thus far, and I love you all!_


	7. Chapter 7

Quinn dozed from time to time, but was continually being awaken by soft knocks at the door. She ignored when people tried to open the door to Puck's room, and just hoped that the noise didn't wake Rachel. She could feel her phone vibrating in her pocket, but ignored that too. She passed the hours that Rachel was sleeping by stroking her hair through the strange dreams the smaller girl seemed to be having.

Quinn was greatly amused to hear Rachel muttering softly in her sleep. Most of what she said wasn't clear enough to be heard, but Quinn was absolutely sure that she heard her name. More than once. She pushed off the thoughts of the disaster that would be the coming morning, and just enjoyed being with Rachel.

She thought back on the last week of her life. Honestly, if it hadn't been for Kurt, she probably would have lost her mind. More than once.

She was president of the Celibacy club. She was a Cheerio, for goodness sake! And yet every time she was around Rachel, she found her knees shaking and her heart fluttering. Everytime Rachel sang in Glee, Quinn felt something she'd never felt towards another person before. She felt like every night before bed she was having life changing epiphanies.

It only took her until Tuesday after their day working together to call Kurt in tears. She wasn't even sure why she was calling him. She was in tears before he even answered. And when she heard his voice she started sobbing.

It took him five minutes to calm her down enough to speak properly. And even then she was stuttering and blubbering too much to speak for too long.

They talked early into the morning. She doesn't really remember much of the conversation, aside from Kurt's final words before he sent her to bed. "Babe, if you care about someone, what else matters?"

And so she decided to begin pursuing Rachel Berry.

She had so many internal conflicts that she decided to stop thinking about them entirely. That didn't work for very long. And so every moment that she wasn't with Rachel, she was talking to Kurt. Kurt took to the role of Quinn's "gay big brother" (as he called it) very seriously. They talked about religion, they talked about family, but mostly they talked about Rachel.

Quinn was terrified of God's judgement, she was terrified of getting thrown out of her house, but she was mostly terrified about Rachel hating her and no longer wanting to be friends. She couldn't lose the friendship that had been developing so wonderfully. It had all happened very quickly, but she was becoming somewhat dependent on Rachel's companionship.

Rachel's companionship. Who would have ever thought that Quinn would be spending this much time with the one person that she tortured most? She felt terrible about the time that she spent making Rachel's life miserable. She hoped to make that up to her in any way possible. Over a long time.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

It was nearing nine in the morning when Quinn decided to check her phone. She spent five minutes maneuvering her body so that she could reach into her pocket without moving Rachel.

There were a lot more messages than she thought. Most of them from Glee people, asking where her and Rachel had gone. A few from Puck asking how it was to get it on with a chick. And one from Kurt.

**I'll keep these crazies away from you two. Take care of her. –Kurt**

Quinn smiled to herself. Of course. She had been expecting more pounding at the door from people trying to get in, and Kurt had saved her from Rachel waking earlier than necessary. She owed him one.

She owed him a thousand, now that she thinks about it.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

It was around ten thirty when Rachel began to stir. Quinn thought back on Rachel's comment about never sleeping past nine, but decided to never bring it up for the entirety of her life. Rachel sat up with her eyes still closed. She was mumbling to herself.

"I have the strangest dreams someti-" Her eyes open and she realizes that she's not in her room. She glances around, and sees Quinn. She starts to realize that not everything she remembers was a dream.

"Oh my god." Rachel begins to physically tremble, but Quinn doesn't hug her as she wants to.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" Quinn begins to worry that Rachel is going to combust when the trembling continues.

"Please tell me that this is still a dream. Just tell me I'm going to wake up in a minute, and this isn't real." Rachel speaks slowly, and carefully.

Quinn stays silent, and Rachel slumps over on Quinn's shoulder. "What did Puck really give me?"

Quinn can't help but smile. Rachel is too smart for her own good. "It's not important right now. We'll discuss the details another time, I promise. But for now…" Quinn reaches over to a cluttered nightstand and retrieves one of the water bottles she brought in the night before "I suspect you'll be needing this."

Rachel looks at Quinn like she's a God, and grabs the water from her hands, downing half the bottle in just a few seconds. Quinn places her hand on Rachel's back for comfort, and Rachel seems to remember the last time Quinn touched her back, because she stiffens suddenly. Quinn pulls back, and Rachel doesn't meet her eyes.

Quinn just gestures for Rachel to drink more. "I told you, we'll talk about the specifics another time."

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Rachel doesn't say a word throughout the rest of the morning, not even when they're alone in Quinn's car, driving toward Rachel's house. When Quinn pulls into the driveway, Rachel tries to get out, but Quinn quickly grabs her arm.

"Rachel. It's later. We've got to talk about this before it's been too long."

Rachel doesn't say a word, but stops trying to get out of the vehicle. Quinn takes this as a good thing and starts talking.

"Rachel, Puck didn't mean to give you what he gave you. But it happened, and we can't change that. I know you remember everything, and I know that you're probably freaked. But…I'm not. So don't worry about that. And I know you're worrying about me freaking out, so do not deny that." Quinn doesn't rush her words. She wants Rachel to understand what she's saying, and really hear her.

Rachel takes a few deep breaths, but doesn't speak for what feels to Quinn like forever. When she finally does speak, Quinn releases a breath that she didn't even realize she was holding.

"Quinn. Does our friendship still stand where I believed it to yesterday afternoon?"

Quinn hears that strain in Rachel's voice. She has chosen her words very carefully, and Quinn hopes that Rachel is implying the double meaning that Quinn is hearing.

"Rachel, our friendship stands exactly where it was. In fact, it may have grown through this experience." Quinn tries to imply as much as she can through her words. If there's any hope that she can get through to Rachel on a more romantic level then this experience could be a success after all.

Rachel looks Quinn in the eye for the first time in nearly an hour. "Would you like to come over to my house after Glee tomorrow to work on our duet?"

Quinn smiles, and nods. Rachel climbs out of the car, and waves as Quinn drives away.

As Rachel showers and then turns on the television, she can't seem to forget the kiss. That's not exactly how she had wanted their first kiss to be, but she distinctly remembers Quinn kissing her back.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

**How are you feeling? Did you eat? –Quinn**

**You worry too much. –Rachel**

**About you, yes. Did you eat? –Quinn**

**My daddy made me a salad with cranberry vinaigrette. So yes. –Rachel**

**I do not understand how you can eat that stuff. Are you feeling better? No headache? –Quinn**

**Because I take pride in my health. And yes, yes, yes. I'm fine. Pinky promise. –Rachel**

**I will continue to worry until I have assessed your health in the morning. –Quinn**

**Quinn? –Rachel**

**Rachel? –Quinn**

**Thank you. –Rachel**

**For what? –Quinn**

**Taking care of me. Last night, this morning. Thank you. It would have been a lot different if I didn't have you. –Rachel**

**Any time, sweetheart. –Quinn**

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

_Not going to lie, as I wrote that last bit I said "awwwww" in my head. For reals._

_Please review, I appreciate them greatly. =)_


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel was late to school on Monday. Quinn knew this because she waited by her locker until she was five minutes late to her first period class. And all throughout the day, Quinn just saw the back of Rachel's head, as Rachel seemed to be avoiding her somewhat.

Rachel responded to all the texts Quinn sent, but seemed to desperately be avoiding face to face interaction. When Quinn finally cornered her before the last class of the day, Rachel gasped loudly when Quinn grabbed her arm and dragged her into the choir room.

"Are you okay? Did I do something?" Quinn asked, desperate for Rachel to explain what's happening.

Rachel doesn't say a word, just takes a seat at the piano bench at presses a few keys in a random order.

Quinn reaches out to place her hand on Rachel's shoulder, but hesitates at the last moment, leaving her hand awkwardly in the air between them.

Rachel turns slowly, and grabs Quinn's hand, intertwining their fingers.

The girls don't say a word, neither one of them removing their gaze from where their hands are joined. Quinn holds her breath, and when Rachel opens her mouth to speak, Quinn realizes that she is absolutely terrified.

"Quinn, what is this?" Rachel speaks in a hoarse whisper, Quinn sees a tear slide down the smaller girls' cheek.

Quinn reaches out with her other hand without thought, wiping the tear gently. She moves to next to Rachel. The position of their hands is awkward and uncomfortable, but neither girl dares break the connection.

"What do you mean?" Quinn's voice is surprisingly strong. It feels out of place in the moment.

"I realized this morning, that the moment I saw you, I wanted to kiss you. What is this? What are we?" Rachel surprises herself with her own words, she wasn't expecting her true feelings to come falling out of her mouth so suddenly.

Quinn takes a moment to process the words tumbling from Rachel's lips. She watches Rachel's mouth move and realizes that her brain is a few seconds behind her ears. Rachel's voice has stopped, but Quinn can't take her eyes off of Rachel's lips.

The way she bites her bottom lip when she's nervous is something that Quinn had noticed before, but she feels like she's seeing it for the first time. There is no thought behind her action. There is no worry, or fear of rejection.

She simply leans forward, and kisses Rachel softly. The way it should have happened the first time.

And it felt right.


	9. Chapter 9

_The song in this chapter is Love Will Always from Moby Dick: The Musical! You can find it on youtube(dot)com(slash)__watch?v=RT77a7pQqj0_

Both girls jumped back almost immediately. Almost.

Rachel wasted no time and immediately started rambling about hormones and confusion and Finn.

Quinn let her talk for a little while before she placed her index finger to Rachel's lips and the small brunette silenced herself instantaneously. Quinn's tone was soft, reassuring.

"Rachel. There is a lot we need to talk about. First, I need to talk to Finn. Second, we need to get through Glee. Am I still coming over to your house after rehearsal?" Quinn looks to Rachel for an answer, and sees that Rachel seems to be zoning out. "Rachel?"

Rachel's head snaps up and she nods, still not meeting Quinn's eyes.

Quinn hugs Rachel quickly, ignoring the fact that the smaller girl doesn't hug her back, and walks slowly from the room.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Finn is faintly surprised when Quinn walks into his classroom. She used to come in and make up excuses to his teacher all the time, and they'd ditch whatever class it was to hang out. But he hadn't really seen her outside of Glee in a week or so.

She whispers something to his teacher, who mutters "Sue Sylvester, of course…" and gestures for Finn to leave the room with Quinn.

He starts talking as soon as they're out of the room, asking where they're going, what they're doing, how she's been. He gets monotone, one word answers. He quickly stops talking and just follows Quinn. They end up in the auditorium. Quinn takes a seat on the edge of the stage, and Finn moves to kiss her.

It's not until she pushes him away that he begins to realize that something is wrong. This isn't their usual "skip class and make out" session.

"Finn…you're really nice." Quinn stares down into her lap and doesn't meet the tall boy's gaze. He just smiles and nods, not hearing the sorrow in her voice.

"And we've had some really good times. I've had a lot of fun with you. But…" It's not until he hears the 'but' that Finn starts to wonder what Quinn is getting at.

"But I just don't think we're going to work out. I'm breaking up with you, Finn. I'm sorry."

And Quinn hops off the stage, wipes a tear from her cheek, and runs from the auditorium. Finn stares after her, dumbfounded.

"Quinn….What'd I do?"

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Throughout Glee rehearsal, Quinn was staring at Rachel, and Finn was staring at Quinn. The time seemed to drag on longer than it ever had before. When Mr. Schuester finally dismissed them, Quinn hurried out the door to avoid Finn, and ended up sitting in her car for a few minutes before Rachel got there.

Quinn looked over to Rachel, who immediately turned her gaze outside the window. Quinn sighed, and started driving. They were halfway to Rachel's house before Quinn was startled out of her brooding by Rachel's voice.

"Why was Finn staring at you during Glee? More so than usual, I mean." Rachel's voice is timid, curiousity shining through.

"I broke up with him. I guess he's upset." Quinn's eyes never leave the road, even when she feels Rachel staring at her.

"You did what?" Rachel is stunned. She had expected Quinn to go running back to Finn right away, not break up with him!

"I broke up with him. I…like someone else." Both girls ignore the blush creeping across their faces, and face straight ahead. Quinn pulls up in front of Rachel's house, but neither one of them move to get out of the car.

"Quinn…I don't know what this is. And this goes past the party. I don't know what we are…I don't know how I feel….I'm not sure of anything. And I'm scared." Rachel's voice trembles slightly as she speaks.

Quinn lays her head back on the headrest and sighs. "I know what you mean. Really. I've got all of that too. I'm not just scared…I'm terrified. I'm a Cheerio! I'm president of the Celibacy club! Not to mention my parents, my religion…it's all so….ugh." Quinn grips the steering wheel tightly, simply to give her something to do with her hands.

Rachel opens her door, the sound shocking Quinn out of her thoughts. Rachel says nothing, just gestures for Quinn to follow her inside. As she makes the way up Rachel's front steps, Quinn realizes that things are about to change.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

They sit in the living room, not saying a word. Quinn thinks back to just a few days ago, and the movie they watched. She realizes that she doesn't remember much of the film at all, but she can perfectly recall the feeling of being that close to Rachel. She remembers how comfortable it was, and before she can stop herself words are tumbling out of her mouth. "We like each other."

Rachel stares at Quinn with wide eyes, the bluntness of the taller girls' statement shocking her. "I…you…I mean…do you….uh…."

Quinn can't help but laugh. She moves to a seat closer to Rachel, and places her hand on Rachel's knee. "Do you like me?" Quinn asks with a certainty in her voice, that tells Rachel she already knows the answer.

Rachel has to clear her throat a few times before she can answer. "Yes."

"I know. And I like you. And there is a host of issues that go along with that. But for now, instead of worrying about everything that we have to worry about…let's work on our song. Okay? I'm not ignoring these issues; I'm just putting them on hold for now. We skipped out on one work day; we can't afford to lose another. "Quinn smiles softly, and Rachel can't help but grin back at her.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

An hour later, they're in the same boat they were in last time they worked together. Rachel was sprawled across her bed, face down. Quinn was staring at the computer screen, talking to herself about how stupid duets were and how she'd never do one again.

Quinn was looking through Rachel's iTunes out of boredom rather than for inspiration, when she came across something that seemed a little unusual.

"Please tell me that _Moby Dick: The Musical!_ is not a real thing." Quinn asked.

Rachel pouts slightly. "Of course it's a real thing! I was in a community theater production last year. I played Esta, Captain Ahab's wife. It was a lot of fun! Though I can't say the audience enjoyed it as much as we did…I still stand by the fact that they just didn't understand it."

It took Quinn a minute or two to realize that Rachel was completely serious. "HOW can there be a musical about a whale?"

Rachel laughed. "It's about an all girl's school that is getting shut down, so they try to have a fundraiser to keep the school afloat. So one of the students writes a musical based on Moby Dick. It's so bad it's good!"

Quinn just shook her head and clicked on a random song from the show. She listened to it all the way through, not saying a word. Rachel got up and walked over to her, leaning down to rest her chin on top of Quinn's head. "What is it, Cheerio?"

Quinn tipped her head back and tried to meet Rachel's eyes. "We should do this song."

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Rachel and Quinn spent their entire lunch period the next day running through the song. They had to change things up a little bit, making the song work outside the context of the show. They had to change some lyrics, and adjust some notes to give it a real wow factor.

When the time for Glee rolled around, Quinn was more nervous than she'd ever been. She wanted to impress her fellow club members, she wanted to impress Mr. Schue, but mainly she wanted to impress Rachel. She wanted Rachel to be proud of working with her.

When the opening notes sounded, and the girls sang the harmonic "ooh's" that they had created in place of dialogue, Quinn began to relax. They could do this. She turned her eyes skyward and sang the first few lines of the song tentatively, growing more confident as she felt Rachel's gaze on her.

_Father I stretch my hand to thee_

_No other help I know_

_Show me a world as it should be_

_Not one that hurts us so_

Quinn remembers their choreography and all the lyrics. She's quite proud of herself as Rachel sings "ah's" and "ooh's" in the background in place of some of the original lyrics. They sound good, and they both know it.

Quinn looks over to Rachel as they sing the chorus of the song together, and the whole world disappears. They sing beautifully, but Quinn doesn't care about that. It's her and Rachel. In this moment. That is all that matters.

Rachel sings the lyrics they had to make up themselves. Quinn has to stifle a giggle at the thought of Rachel singing as Captain Ahab, but the song works and they know it.

_Past loves you seem to fill my dreams_

_Although I broke your heart_

_A thrown away jewel_

_Love made a fool_

_And all hope fell apart_

As they sang through the chorus again, this time adding some silly nineties boy band dance moves, Quinn couldn't help but see the irony in the situation. Here they were, a budding romance, singing about broken hearts and love making fools of us all.

Quinn blushed. A budding romance, how silly a thought was that. They admitted they liked each other, that didn't mean they were getting married for goodness sake. She was jumping the gun on these feelings. She glanced over at Kurt, and was surprised to see that he looked so happy he could burst. He winked at her. She blushed again.

She sang the final line of the song, the number ending with a flourish.

Both girls were beyond surprised when everyone jumped up and started applauding enthusiastically. Shouts of how great it was coming from all directions, Mr. Schuester practically charged them.

"Girls! That was fantastic! I'd say we should take that with us. But…"

The entire Glee club was shocked. That was a brilliant performance, how could there be a 'but'?

"But I've just had a stroke of brilliance. What is the one thing that the other female duets won't be doing?"

Everyone glanced around, hoping for someone else to answer.

Mr. Schuester looked at them expectantly for a few moments before shouting his answer. "They won't be doing…a love song! We should blow the other teams out of the water with heart, passion, tenderness. If you two can perform a love song with the same chemistry I just saw, we're taking Regionals this year."

Quinn glanced around, everyone was nodding. This was a good idea. She wasn't entirely sold on the idea until she saw Rachel's grin. The smile was practically from ear to ear. And with that, Quinn was in.

"We can do that, Mr. Schue."

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

_Okay so, my school actually performed Moby Dick: The Musical! and I __**TOTALLY**__ stand by the fact that the audience just didn't get it. It was good. I swear. I was an Assistant Director/sound tech. (not that you care. Haha) ANYHOW._

_My updates have been a little wild lately, or so I feel, so I hope this satisfies your need for my brilliant writing. (my ego is out of line, someone stop it before it goes too far!)_

_I know, I teased you, made you think you finally had the duet song, but noooo. That shall remain a secret until…I decide to tell you. Because it is one of my favorite songs. _

_Anyway, review please! I do adore those reviews._

_Thanks so much for reading, everyone. _

_=D_


	10. Chapter 10

_The song used in this chapter is Call It Off by Tegan and Sara. It can be found on youtube(dot)com(slash)_ _watch?v=HSJFbqDP3Zo_

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

And so, for the second day in a row, Quinn found herself in Rachel's living room. The television was on, but neither girl was watching it. They had discussed a few song options on the drive over, but hadn't really spoken since they walked in the door.

Every time they glanced over at one another and locked eyes, they'd blush and look away quickly. This happened several times until Rachel faked a yawn and cheesily put her arm around Quinn. It was a strange reach, since Quinn's shoulder sat higher than hers, but the dorky move did its job, and both girls fell into laughter.

"We should work on the song, I guess." Quinn started to get up as she spoke, but was quickly pulled back onto the couch by Rachel's surprisingly strong grasp.

Rachel was blushing slightly when Quinn landed beside her, but her voice was as strong as ever. "Actually, there was something I wanted to do really fast. Before we start working."

Quinn nodded. "Okay, did you like…want to talk? We should talk, I guess. That's always a good thing. And we can't put everything off forever. And I think-" Quinn was cut off with Rachel imitating Quinn's move from the choir room, and placing her finger to Quinn's lips.

Rachel whispers. "You sound like me. Quit rambling, Cheerio." And Rachel leaned forward and kissed Quinn.

The kiss didn't last very long. A moment of light pressure and it was over. Rachel searched Quinn's face for some sign of emotion, but didn't see any until a split second before Quinn was practically flying towards her.

This kiss was nothing like the one before it. After the initial contact both girls shifted into one another, not breaking contact. Rachel was fumbling, her lack of experience showed. Quinn didn't care. She found herself leaning slightly over Rachel, pressing their bodies together. Their tongues met for the first time and both girls gasped into the other. Rachel moaned softly and Quinn jumped back, a jolt of electricity shooting down her spine.

Rachel didn't know what happened. "I…is something wrong?" She was breathing heavily, the fact that Quinn was still pressed against her not allowing her heart to settle.

Quinn shook her head. "Everything is….exceptionally right." Quinn tried to pull away, but Rachel wraps her arms around Quinn's waist and pulls her even closer. Quinn is practically laying on top of Rachel now, both girls are surprisingly comfortable.

They lay quietly for a few minutes, neither girl wanting to break the relaxed silence. It's not until Rachel hears a key in the door that she pushes Quinn into a proper sitting position and leaps to her feet. She greets her fathers at the door, rushes through some introductions while ushering Quinn up to her room, and shouts "Love you, see you later!" down the stairs before shutting the door.

Both girls stand awkwardly, as if they hadn't just been making out and snuggling on a couch. Rachel sighs and fidgets awkwardly. Quinn giggles, remembering how fidgety Rachel was at the party.

"What're you giggling at, Cheerio?" Rachel cocks her head to the side and smiles lightly, taking in Quinn's face when she laughs.

"I was remembering something. Why do you keep calling me 'Cheerio'?" Quinn asked.

"I'm not sure. I guess it's just kind of…endearing." Rachel blushes before continuing. "You being a Cheerio has always been a point of controversy between us, but if I make it my own, I feel like it's not as big of a deal. Do you mind it? I can stop, if you would like me to." Rachel feels like she hasn't stopped blushing since Monday.

"I don't mind." The words rush out of Quinn; she realizes how happy she sounds and is self-conscious. "I like it."

"Okay. Good." Rachel smiles. Suddenly they're standing awkwardly again. Rachel walks silently over to her bed and takes a seat, patting the spot next to her. Quinn sits uneasily, not knowing what to expect.

Rachel takes a deep breath and turns to Quinn, tucking her legs beneath her. Quinn can see the beginnings of a Rachel Berry monologue in the brunette's eyes, and settles in for a long speech.

"Quinn. The last week or so has been incredibly interesting. Confusing and unsettling, but interesting. I have had a very nice time spending time with you, and getting to know you. I want to thank you again for caring for me at the party." Rachel shakes her head when Quinn tries to say there's nothing to thank her for. "And furthermore, I want to thank you for helping keep our admittance of romantic feelings from interfering with our working relationship."

"I have liked you for longer than I may have let on, Quinn. The feelings have just come to surface more lately. I know that there are very many problems that we will have to work through, but I have to say that there is nothing more than I would like to do than to be in an exclusive relationship with you." Rachel silences Quinn as she tries to interupt again. "I understand that since you are so recently out of a relationship with Finn, that you may need some time, and I am fully ready to wait until the timing is right for you. Okay, that's all, your turn."

Rachel sits, beaming, waiting for Quinn to speak. Quinn sits, shocked, waiting for speech to come back to her. When she speaks, it's in a frightened tone that Rachel wasn't expecting.

"Rachel, I like you. I swear, I do. But I just don't know if I can be in an actual _relationship_ with you. With a girl. Kurt told me not to worry, blah blah blah, but I just…I don't think I can do that. I'm a Cheerio, President of the Celibacy club, I go to church on Sundays…I'm sorry, Rachel. I wish I could, but I can't do that. I'm sorry." Quinn realizes she's crying. She's mortified, and feels terrible. She rushes from the room and down the stairs, ignoring the calls from Rachel's fathers as she runs out the door and into her car.

She didn't realize how much she enjoyed Rachel waving to her as she left, until it wasn't there any more.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

She only saw Rachel in passing the next day. They didn't have Glee again until Thursday; Mr. Schue was on a teachers retreat.

Rachel ignored her texts, and walked away when Quinn approached her in the halls. Quinn assumed that Rachel was angry with her for kissing her and then running. Which makes sense, that was a bitch thing to do. It was terrible to lead her on like that, Rachel was probably pissed.

Thursday in Glee Rachel didn't look at her. Kurt kissed Quinn on the forehead, but didn't say anything else to her. Quinn was so ashamed. After all he'd told her, she still wasn't strong enough.

When Mr. Schue asked if she and Rachel had anything, Quinn was shocked to hear Rachel say "We haven't got anything just yet. But if you don't mind, I'd like to show something that I've been working on, Mr. Schue."

Mr. Schuester gestured for Rachel to take the floor, and she grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him up with her. They stood before the club, and Quinn didn't recognize the song right away. When Rachel began to sing, Quinn realized something. Rachel wasn't angry. She was heartbroken. And this song was for Quinn. Kurt sang back up, never tearing his apologetic gaze from Quinn's eyes. But Quinn never looked away from Rachel.

_I won't regret saying this, this thing that I'm saying_

_Is it better than keeping my mouth shut?_

_That goes without saying._

_Call (Call)_

_Break (Break)_

_It (it)_

_Off (off)_

_Call (call)_

_Break (break)_

_My (my)_

_Own heart (heart_

Quinn didn't realize she was crying until a tear rolled down her cheek into her hands, balled tightly in her lap. Her heart broke for Rachel, and the pain she had caused her.

_Maybe I would've been something you'd be good at_

_Maybe you would've been something I'd be good at_

_But now (now we'll never) we'll never know_

Quinn's head started spinning; she could no longer hear Rachel's voice properly. She'd never felt so terrible in her life. She had been so extremely selfish. She could overcome losing her reputation, if it meant she got Rachel in the end. The song was ending, as she pulled herself together. She almost lost it again when she heard Rachel sing the last line.

_There's a chance I'll start to wonder if this was the thing to do_

_I'll start to wonder if this was the thing to do_

Quinn could see tears rolling down Rachel's face, and had to stop herself from jumping to her feet and hugging Rachel. She had no right to cause the smaller girl this much pain. She was awful.

The Glee club applauded, Rachel and Kurt took their seats. The rest of the time with the club couldn't end fast enough, and as soon as it did, Quinn was out the door.

When she got home, she lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. After a few minutes, she got her iPod from her bag, and turned it on shuffle. The first song that came up was a song that Rachel had sent her at the beginning of the week, but she'd never listened to. Rachel's voice echoed in her head.

"It's written by a writing team out of New York City, and it's from a musical that they wrote. The band is New York City based as well. The harmonies are _beautiful."_

Quinn laid her head on her pillow and listened. As the song played, her eyes slowly widened. When the song ended, she stood up and got out of bed.

She walked out to her car, climbed in, and drove to Rachel's house. When she pulled up in front of the familiar home, she didn't hesitate. She walked right up to the door, and knocked until someone answered. Rachel's perplexed face didn't discourage Quinn in the slightest, and Quinn pulled her iPod from her pocket and showed it to Rachel.

"I've got our song."

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

_Hint: The song Quinn found IS going to be their duet. Let's see if any of you figure it out. =)_

_Please review!_


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel stared, open mouthed, at Quinn. How could the blonde girl think that she had any right to show up on Rachel's doorstep after everything she'd done?

"What're you doing here, Quinn?"

Quinn flinches at the rough tone in Rachel's voice. In her excitement, Quinn had nearly forgotten that she and Rachel weren't talking. She searched for the proper words to say, but couldn't find them. She sighed, dejected. "You're right. I'll go. I'm sorry. I just…I'm sorry." She turns to leave.

"What's the song?" Rachel's voice is quiet, curiosity getting the best of her but her pain not allowing her to behave in the manner she normally would have.

Quinn wordlessly hands over her iPod, her heart nearly bursting when Rachel's face lights up in a brief smile. "Oh, Quinn, this is perfect. And I'm so glad you like the song…" Rachel's voice trails off, her mind wandering back to when she sent the song to Quinn. It felt like so long ago.

Quinn just nods, neither girl knowing what to say. Both of them blurt out a few words at the same time.

"Quinn, I-"

"Rachel, I'm-"

They stop talking, and blush. Rachel gestures for Quinn to continue. "Rachel, I'm so sorry. I didn't think…I didn't think. I shouldn't…ugh." Quinn waves her hands in front of her, her mind searching for the right words. "I shouldn't have been so stupid. And I'm sorry."

Rachel nods. "You're right. You were stupid. But I shouldn't be so hard on you. I've known I liked girls for a long time, Quinn. But I guess I forgot how scary figuring yourself out can be. You were still stupid…but it's a somewhat forgivable stupid. But I'm still mad." Rachel crosses her arms in front of her chest, but Quinn catches the small smirk playing across the dark haired girls face.

Quinn smiles broadly, Rachel might still be upset, but now she knows this is something they can talk through. Rachel would help her, and they would be alright. It would take time, but it would be alright. Quinn looks into Rachel's eyes for a few moments, before speaking quietly.

"I missed you, Rachel."

Rachel cocks her head to the side, smiling brightly. "I know." And with a small giggle, she holds her hand out for Quinn and pulls her inside.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

"Quinn, I think we should have a discussion about the various difficulties that come along with coming to terms with your sexuality. I have a pamphlet from Ms. Pillsbury-"

"Raaaachel. Later?" Quinn smiles and tries to look cute, hoping to draw Rachel away from her bookshelf. It works, and soon Rachel finds herself seated next to Quinn on her bed.

"Hi." Rachel is suddenly very aware of how close Quinn is to her. She may still be upset with the blonde, but that didn't seem to halt the physical feelings she had for Quinn.

"Hello." Quinn smiles at Rachel, noticing how awkward the other girl has suddenly become. "Are you alright?"

Rachel nods. "Quinn, I think we need to talk about a lot of things. But first, I need to get this off my chest."

Quinn notices where Rachel's eyes wander when she's talking, and smirks slightly.

"You're attractive and it's distracting." Rachel blurts out, loudly.

Quinn laughs loudly. "What?"

Rachel blushes. "We need to talk about important things, but all I can seem to think about is…is…" Rachel bites her lip and trails off, her eyes darting off to another spot in the room.

Quinn places herhand over Rachel's, waiting until Rachel turns back to her to move. She leans forward ever so slightly, bringing her other hand around to rest on Rachel's knee. "All you can think about is what?" She whispers, deepening her voice and allowing a slight smirk to spread across her lips.

Rachel's eyes haven't left the hand on her knee since it first began to move. With every breath she takes, the hand inches upward, and soon she finds it difficult to breathe at all. When she feels Quinn's breath on her ear, she inhales sharply and holds her breath.

"Rachel? What is it that you're thinking about?" Quinn makes her voice sound innocent, making Rachel shiver slightly.

"I…I um…" Quinn's hand inches up a little higher and it's almost more than Rachel can bear. She whimpers quietly. "Quinn…"

Quinn's hand freezes, and she exhales deeply in Rachel's ear. She reluctantly pulls her hand away and whispers. "Sorry. I didn't mean to…well, I _totally_ meant to…we need to talk first. We have a lot of talking to do."

Rachel stares at Quinn with dark eyes before nodding. "Talking. Lots of talking. I'm still mad. At you. Very upset. Talking."

Quinn laughs loudly, and scoots away from Rachel. She lets the other girl calm her breathing before starting to speak.

"I was scared, Rachel. I'm still scared. But when I'm with you…I feel so safe, and comfortable. It's hard to comprehend."

Rachel nods. "I know. I remember how scary it was. But Quinn…you could've talked to me. When you said those things…and then left…that hurt." She casts her eyes downward, trying not to remember exactly how badly she had felt in those moments.

Quinn turns away, the realization of exactly how badly she had hurt Rachel hitting her full force. Rachel continues.

"I still want to be with you. But we need to talk a lot about expressing our feelings in a way that isn't going to overwhelm or hurt one another. And Quinn…" She meets Quinn's eyes for the first time in the conversation. "I'm willing to not tell everyone…about us…if that's what you want. Not forever, but just until you're ready. I don't want to push you into something you're not comfortable with, but I don't think I can ignore these feelings. I want to be with you, even if I can't share that with the world."

Quinn smiles at Rachel. "I think I'd like to give that a try. Thank you, Rachel. I don't think I could do this without you. And I don't think I'd want to."

Rachel pulls Quinn into a tight hug, unspoken promises sealed with their embrace.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

_Sorry this is short. And that it's been a while since my last update. Life is catching up with me in a big starts soon. =/ scary, crazy, madness._

_Anyway, I hope you like this, and I'd really love it if you'd leave a review. Feedback really helps me out when writing new chapters._

_Thanks. =)_


	12. Chapter 12

Rachel and Quinn talked for a long while, and even worked through their song for a little bit before finding themselves laying quietly on Rachel's bed, soft music playing in the background. With Rachel resting on her shoulder, Quinn let her mind wander.

She surprised herself by not worrying. Her brain briefly considered mulling over all the information that had been thrown at it over the last hour or so, but instead she decided not to dwell on it. Instead, she thought about Rachel.

She was lucky. She realized that now. She was scared, confused, and had a lot to worry about, but she had Rachel to help her through that. And if Rachel couldn't help her, then Kurt could. She had a good set up here.

She glances down at the dark haired girl, now asleep on her shoulder. Rachel was dressed in what Quinn calls 'lazy-day' clothes. Shorts, tshirt, hair pulled up in a messy bun. But to Quinn, she'd never looked more beautiful. Quinn places a careful kiss on the top of Rachel's head, noticing a slight smile spread across the other girls face.

"You're watching me sleep." Rachel's voice is thick with drowsiness, her eyes remain closed.

"How can I be watching you sleep if you aren't really sleeping?" Quinn whispers, not wanting to disturb the calm that has settled over the room.

"Close enough." Rachel's eyes crack open, she yawns loudly and blushes. "Sorry."

Quinn reaches up and brushes her thumb over Rachel's cheek, feeling the heat of the smaller girls' skin under her fingers. "You should go back to sleep." Quinn glances over to the clock. It's getting well into the evening. "And I should go home."

Distress spreads over Rachel's face. "Why?"

Quinn melts at the sadness in Rachel's voice, and she's suddenly willing to stay forever. "I don't want your fathers to be upset that I've been here so long. And at some point my parents will start to worry…probably…" Quinn trails off, her heart breaking at the miserable yet somehow still adorable pout on Rachel's face.

"Stay?" Rachel bites her lip as the word hangs in the air, but she's confused when Quinn doesn't answer, simply stares at her. "What, Quinn?"

"Do that again." Quinn's voice is strange, gruff. Rachel wrinkles her forehead in confusion.

"Do what again?"

"Your lip. Bite your lip again." Quinn is slowly moving even closer, her breath warming Rachel's nose.

Rachel is confused, but does as she's told and bites her lip again. Her perplexed look is changed abruptly when Quinn launches herself towards Rachel and begins attacking the smaller girls' neck with her teeth. Rachel makes a lot of high pitched noises before she finally manages to squeak out a loud "Quinn!" which causes Quinn to fall back, her eyes wide.

"Oh my goodness. I'm sorry. I didn't mean…you just looked…" Quinn blushes a vivid red. "Sorry."

Rachel stares at her for a brief moment. "Are you staying?" When Quinn nods, Rachel continues with a business-like tone. "Then you cannot be doing things like that! We have school in the morning, and I need the proper amount of rest with as few distractions as possible. So contain yourself. No matter how you think I look."

Quinn smiles, and raises her right hand. "I'll do my best. I swear. But I make no promises."

Rachel grins, wiggling her eyebrows. She looks Quinn in the eye and bites her lip suggestively, giggling and leaping out of the way when Quinn tries to jump on her.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

They're clutching their sides and gasping with laughter when Rachel glances at the clock and notices that it is nearing eleven pm. "Oh my goodness. I've got to shower." Rachel jumps up and begins searching for pajamas to lay out for after her shower.

"Shower, huh?" Quinn winks cheesily at Rachel, and her wink is met with a pajama shirt to the face.

"I've got some clothes that should fit you. We'll have to stop by your house for clothes in the morning, but for now you can wear my jammies. Be good." Rachel sticks her tongue out and prances out of the room, closing the door gently behind her.

Quinn walks to the dresser and roots for clothes, settling on a plain tshirt and shorts that ride a little high, but not enough that they're uncomfortable. She finds herself admiring Rachel's things. The dark haired girl is perfectly represented in this bedroom. Quinn opens her bedside drawer, hoping to find more of Rachel's trinkets, and stumbles upon a dream journal.

It's clearly labeled 'Dream Journal' in Rachel's elegant script, so she doesn't feel **as** guilty when she starts thumbing through it. The dreams start out relatively normal. This journal is old, spanning a few years. Rachel doesn't seem to dream very often. But when Quinn reached the middle of the journal, she notices that the dreams always seem to center around the same subject. Her.

The dreams start out sweet. Cute dates, intimate moments. But as she reads on, the dreams get more sexual. She finds herself fidgeting as she reads Rachel's subconscious fantasies. The written descriptions of the dreams are very vivid, and it's not hard to imagine the situations.

When Rachel comes into the room in nothing but a towel to retrieve her pajamas, Quinn shivers. Rachel looks at the small book in the blonde's hands, and smiles. "They're nice, aren't they?"

Quinn laughs. "Nice? They're a lot of things. I don't know if nice is the word. You should get dressed. It's much too late to be distracting me like that."

Rachel giggles, and grabs her pajamas from the bed. She purposefully brushes herself against Quinn, but is surprised when Quinn grabs her arm and kisses her roughly. She stumbles, and almost falls onto her bed. She catches herself by grabbing Quinn's shoulders, her hands forgetting to hold her towel up.

The towel slips, and flutters to the ground. Quinn's mouth falls open, and her eyes immediately begin to glide over Rachel's body. Her hands reach out almost without thought, landing on the curves of Rachel's hips. Rachel gasps loudly, but wrenches out of Quinn's grasp and grabs her towel, pulling it tightly around herself.

Quinn nods, her eyes not leaving where Rachel's exposed breasts were just moments before. "It's late. Quite late. Bed time, really. Wow."

Rachel holds her towel securely with one hand, but reaches the other out to guide Quinn's head up so that their eyes meet. "I'm going to go change. You take a moment." And with a soft kiss on Quinn's forehead, Rachel is gone.

Quinn shakes her head quickly from side to side, her eyes still bugging out of her head. "Wow…"

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Quinn's head is tucked into Rachel's neck, and she's snoring softly. She keeps fidgeting and making soft noises in her sleep. Rachel giggles; it's not hard to guess what Quinn is dreaming about.

Rachel brushes Quinn's light blonde hair out of her face gently, and kisses Quinn's forehead. Who would have thought that one night she'd be lying in bed, cuddled up with Quinn Fabray? With a Cheerio? With **her** Cheerio?

Rachel knows that the morning is going to bring many difficulties. They're going to have to deal with a lot of things during the upcoming school day. But for now, she was going to enjoy the tiny things. The happiness of this evening.

And she's going to figure out the perfect way to tease Quinn about her snoring. No matter how cute it might be.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day at school was a strange one. Rachel felt weird walking around as if nothing was new when her life had changed so dramatically the night before. It felt weird that no one else noticed that she was so different now. She was so _happy_ now.

It was strange to talk with Quinn in a friendly way. She found herself staring at her during lunch; Quinn had to keep kicking her under the table. Rachel had never really appreciated the Cheerio's uniform as much as she did today. Quinn looked so pretty.

They sat together while waiting for Glee to start, not saying a word, just smiling and making silly faces at one another. The rest of the Glee kids just rolled their eyes and shook their heads, even giving the girls a heads up when Finn was on his way.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

The song ends with a simply sung lyric, an unresolved chord hanging in the air. The Glee club sits in shock for a few moments before remembering to burst into a thunderous applause. Mr. Schuester jumps to his feet and hugs both girls tightly.

"Girls, that was **FANTASTIC**! You could perform that as is and we'd take Regionals. But with a few months to work on it? It was perfect. Absolutely perfect." Mr. Schue hugs them again, and the rest of the Glee club applauds once more, their hopes for Regionals high.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

After rehearsal, the girls find themselves laughing together by Quinn's car, still feeling an adrenaline high from their earlier performance.

"God, Quinn, I just can't believe how well it went. You were great. Just…ah, perfect. You were perfect." Rachel smiles sweetly, linking her pinky with Quinn's discretely.

Quinn smiles and blushes, ducking her head and staring at their hands. "Not even close. The song would have been nothing without you. You have a voice only found once in a generation, Rachel."

It's Rachel's turn to blush. "Let's agree to disagree, okay?" And with a quick glance around to be sure no one was there, she stands up on her tiptoes and kisses Quinn's nose.

Both girls smile warmly at one another, and Quinn glances at her phone, noticing that it has nearly been a half hour since Glee got out. "We should go…"

Rachel pouted. The idea of Quinn dropping her off at home and going to her cold, unloving home is not a good one. Quinn knows Rachel is worried about her. And to be honest, she doesn't really want to go home much either.

"Come over?" Quinn asks quietly.

Rachel immediately brightens. "Of course! Let's stop by my house and talk to my Dad, maybe get some things so I can stay over?" Rachel rushes through her words, practically skipping to the passenger side door of Quinn's car.

Quinn laughs, nodding, hurrying to unlock the door so Rachel can get in and mess with the radio as she did every time they got in the car together.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Rachel drops her bag on Quinn's bed and turns in a slow circle, taking in Quinn's bedroom. It makes her sad.

When Rachel thinks of bedrooms, she thinks of a reflection of personality. Every other bedroom she'd ever been in, she'd seen that person reflected on the walls, in the furniture, everywhere. But Quinn's room was a bed, a dresser, a television, and a desk. There were no photographs; there was no bright paint on the walls.

Rachel turned to Quinn, who was watching her carefully. Quinn gestured around the room. "My parents never wanted me to change anything. They didn't want to 'devalue' the house. And my mother does weekly checks to make sure it's clean and there's nothing on the walls. She repaints a few times a year…" Quinn trails off when Rachel hugs her tightly around the waist.

Quinn hesitates a moment before wrapping her arms around Rachel's shoulders. They stand in their embrace for a while, before Quinn kisses the top of Rachel's head and gently separates herself from the other girl. "Let's watch a movie, okay?"

Quinn shows Rachel her collection of movies, and playfully hits Rachel on the shoulder when the dark haired girl pulls out a zombie movie. "Only if you want to die, Berry." Quinn imitates her own bitchy tone, and they laugh as Rachel searches for another film.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Rachel sniffles and snuggles into Quinn, who wipes a tear from her cheek. "I can't believe you chose _A Walk to Remember_. How…teenage date movie of you." Quinn teases, trying to pull Rachel from sad movie-world.

"I like it!" Rachel is defensive, her lip sticking out comically.

"I do too, considering I own it." Quinn sticks her tongue out and crosses her eyes, making Rachel laugh.

As the credits of the movie roll, both girls adjust into comfortably laying together.

"Quinn?"

"Rachel?"

"Did you ever think you'd have Rachel Berry in your bed?" Rachel asks innocently, and Quinn bursts out laughing.

"That made it sound dirty!" Quinn continues to laugh, and Rachel finds herself giggling as well. Suddenly there's a loud banging sound from above.

Rachel looks to Quinn curiously, who puts a finger to her lips. Quinn reaches into her pocket for her phone, gesturing for Rachel to do the same.

**My dad. He'll be listening for noise for a while. –Quinn**

**You aren't allowed to make noise? –Rachel**

**Not when dad is getting ready for bed. –Quinn**

**I forgot your parents were here entirely. –Rachel**

**I was starting to. I almost did some things that would've made some serious noise. Which would not have been good. –Quinn**

"**Some things"? –Rachel**

**Mmhmm. Some things. –Quinn**

And when Quinn saw that Rachel had read the message, she leaned down to kiss her softly. When Rachel tried to set her phone down and make the kiss more involved, Quinn pulled back and started texting again.

**I don't trust you to stay quiet. –Quinn**

Rachel pouts and fidgets slightly, thinking of the things Quinn was talking about that would make her unable to stay quiet.

**I could stay quiet. –Rachel**

**No you couldn't. –Quinn**

**I know. =( -Rachel**

Quinn ducks her head into Rachel's neck, silencing her laughter.

**I'm sorry, sweetheart. –Quinn**

**I like it when you call me that. –Rachel**

Quinn hadn't missed the smile that spread across Rachel's face when she read the message, but was glad to read the confirmation.

**I like calling you that. –Quinn**

**Tell me about those things, if you won't do them. –Rachel**

Quinn wiggles her eyebrows at Rachel, who just looks at her and pouts slightly, trying to convince the taller girl with her eyes.

**I was thinking about kissing you. –Quinn**

**Where? –Rachel**

**Here. –Quinn**

And when Rachel opens the message, Quinn leans down and places a soft kiss on Rachel's collarbone. She smirks at the soft sigh that falls from Rachel's lips. Rachel glares at her and begins texting quickly.

**That doesn't count as a noise. More? –Rachel**

**I was thinking about kissing down your stomach. I've wanted to since last night. It just looked so…perfect. –Quinn**

Rachel bites her lip and Quinn closes her eyes tightly, glaring when she opens them and Rachel is silently giggling.

**Talk about that more. I am a fan. –Rachel**

**About what more? Last night? –Quinn**

**Yes, please. -Rachel**

**I don't think I should. –Quinn**

**Why not? =( -Rachel**

**Because now is not the time for me to remember how fucking sexy you looked. –Quinn**

Rachel gasps aloud, and fidgets, scooting herself closer to Quinn. She gets as close as she can while still leaving her hands free for texting.

**More. –Rachel**

**I wish you had let me continue. You pulled away before I got to properly enjoy you. Touching your hips was just the beginning. –Quinn**

**It was weird. –Rachel**

**What was? –Quinn**

**How good it felt when you touched me. –Rachel**

Both girls' breathing was a little uneven as they remembered the intimate moment from the night before.

**You should've let me continue, then. It would've felt even better. –Quinn**

**Tell me about it. –Rachel**

**Nuh uh. You missed your chance. –Quinn**

**Please? –Rachel**

**Nope. –Quinn**

Rachel leans up toward Quinn's ear and whispers with a soft whimper. "Please, baby?" Quinn's jaw drops, and she takes a moment to steady her breathing before starting her text.

**You don't play fair. I wanted to kiss your stomach. Your neck. Your chest… -Quinn**

**Oh. I should've let you continue. –Rachel**

**I told you. –Quinn**

**You could continue now. –Rachel**

Quinn smiles and Rachel pretends not to notice.

**You're not naked. =P –Quinn**

**I could be. –Rachel**

Quinn makes a strangled, choking sound. She looks at Rachel with wide eyes, and Rachel reaches over and takes her phone. The smaller girl sets their phones aside, and pulls Quinn down by the collar of her shirt for a soft kiss.

The kiss became heated quickly, and Rachel's hands immediately tangle in Quinn's hair. Quinn's hands find Rachel's hips, and begin sneakily inching Rachel's shirt upward. Rachel feels like her muscles are jumping when she feels Quinn's hands on her skin.

As Quinn's hands travel up Rachel's stomach and her fingertips graze the underside of the bra, Rachel begins to breathe heavily. Quinn has to keep whispering for Rachel to keep quiet, but she's not sure that Rachel can even hear her. When Rachel lets out a whimper, Quinn starts to pull away.

"No no no no no. I'll be quiet. I promise. Just keep…." And Rachel grabs Quinn's hands and place them over her bra covered breasts.

Both girls sigh softly, and Quinn moves her hands gently, massaging awkwardly. Rachel bites her lip, and nods at Quinn. "You're okay. It's good. I've never done this before either. It's good." Quinn leans over and bites Rachel's neck, cutting off her rambling.

"I've never been on this end before. It's interesting." Quinn whispers so lightly Rachel feels like she was shouting. She'd almost forgotten they were supposed to be being quiet.

Quinn pulls one of her hands from Rachel's shirt and slides it behind Rachel's knee, guiding the skirt clad leg to hook around her waist. She massages Rachel's thigh lightly, and kisses the smaller girl again. Rachel uses her leg to pull Quinn closer to her, and maneuvers herself so she's on top of Quinn. She arches her hips downward and both girls gasp at the movement.

Rachel scoots so that she can position her legs on either side of Quinn's thigh and grinds downward. Quinn's jaw drops when she feels the warmth between Rachel's legs through her jeans, and Rachel grits her teeth and holds back a moan when she makes contact.

"Jesus, Rachel…" Quinn's soft whisper pulls Rachel from her brief moment of euphoria, and Rachel lies forward, so her mouth is next to Quinn's ear.

As she grinds herself downward a second time, she makes her voice as lust-filled as possible and whispers in Quinn's ear. "Fuck…"

Quinn's entire body jumps upward, and a moan rips from her mouth. She wraps her arms around Rachel and squeezes the smaller girl tightly, her breathing halting for a few long moments. Suddenly Quinn tightens her grip on Rachel, and whispers roughly in her ear.

"Say it again."

Rachel breathes heavily and nods, shutting her eyes to focus herself. She clears her throat and settles herself down on Quinn, pressing herself as closely as she can get to the other girl. She nips lightly at Quinn's ear and whispers so closely her breath warms the side of Quinn's face. "Fuck me, Quinn."

Quinn shouts. "JESUS."

Rachel jumps back, startled.

And Judy Fabray bursts through the door to see Rachel Berry with her shirt pushed up, straddling her daughter in bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Rachel watches the color drain from Quinn's face and immediately thinks up a plan. She leans down quickly, grabbing both of their phones, and simultaneously whispers in the terrified blonde girls ear. "I'm taking your phone. Just go with this."

And Rachel leaps from Quinn, pushing herself from the bed in a beautifully graceful movement that seems inappropriate for the moment. She immediately begins talking, and it takes Quinn a few moments to register what Rachel is doing.

"Quinn, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have jumped you like that. I should've understood when you rejected my advances. Throwing myself at you like that was not respectful." Rachel lies through her teeth, showing that her talents go far beyond singing. She turns to Quinn's mother, who is still standing frozen in the doorway. "And Mrs. Fabray, please forgive me for disrespecting your home and your daughter. I'll let myself out."

And behind Judy's back, Rachel waves and mouths "I'm sorry" before ducking her head and running as fast as she can from the house. She walks down the street and makes a few random turns before calling her house, asking for someone to come pick her up.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Quinn's mother hadn't spoken to her for nearly an hour. She had just gaped in the doorway for a few minutes before pointing downstairs, gesturing for Quinn to wait in the living room. Judy made herself a few drinks in the kitchen before she went to speak to her daughter, and even then she didn't look her in the eyes.

"What was that?" Her voice is harsh and judgemental, Quinn flinches internally.

"You heard her. We were talking about our duet that we have to do for Glee, and then she said she liked me and attacked me. There was nothing I could do." Quinn felt disgusted with herself for saying these things about Rachel. She made a mental note to apologize to the dark haired girl whenever she was allowed to speak to her again.

"I'm not quite sure that's how it happened, Quinnie." Her mothers voice was slurring, her drinks were strong for this occasion. "You'll not be talking to that girl anymore. She's obviously a bad influence. I think I'll have to check up on the rest of your life as well, you don't seem to be making very intelligent decisions."

Judy stands and begins walking towards the kitchen, the stumble only evident if you knew to look for it. Quinn hangs her head and processes her mothers' words. She suddenly jerks her head towards the kitchen. "What do you mean 'check up'?"

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

The next morning Rachel woke bright and early, rushed through her morning rituals, made sure Quinn's phone was properly charged (she had a brief moment of panic where she couldn't remember if they had the same charger, she'd literally collapsed on her bed in relief when the little plug fit) and head to Mr. Schuester's classroom the second she stepped on campus.

"Mr. Schue, I'm going to request that we don't work on the duet in Glee today."

Mr. Schuester doesn't miss the slightly heartbroken tone in Rachel's voice. "Rachel, why?"

Their conversation is interrupted when Judy Fabray comes bursting into the room, Quinn following close behind with her head hung.

Mr. Schuester looks confused, and jumps back slightly when Judy starts practically shouting at him. Rachel's eyes meet Quinn's briefly, and she's reassured that Quinn is alright, at least for now.

"The principal is insisting that if I want to join Quinnie at school today, I have to get the permission of all of her teachers." Judy doesn't even look in Rachel's direction, but Rachel can feel the loathing radiating off of the woman's body.

"I…of course, I don't see why not…" Mr. Schue looks from Rachel to Quinn, confusion engraved on his face.

"And that…_Glee club_… as well?" She spits the words out like they're venemous, and Quinn shuts her eyes tightly, trying to pretend she's somewhere else.

"Anything you want, Mrs. Fabray. Can I ask why you're shadowing Quinn today?" Mr. Schuester is his usual polite self.

"I'm just checking up on her activities. Making sure she's making the right decisions." Mrs. Fabray turns and meets Rachel's eyes, the hate so evident that Rachel has to stop herself from taking a step backwards. "In all areas of her life."

She quickly walks from the room barking a sharp "Quinnie!" when Quinn tries to linger. Quinn looks at Rachel, who immediately says "It'll be okay. I'll come up with something. Go. I don't want this to be worse. It'll be okay."

Quinn nods and puts her brave face on and walks from the room, and Rachel manages to hold herself together until she's out of earshot. But as soon as Quinn's footsteps fade, Rachel's face crumples and she finds herself in tears.

"That's why, Mr. Schue." She manages to choke out before breaking down in sobs; Mr. Schuester hugs her tightly and takes a deep breath.

Whatever was going on, he was going to help Rachel and Quinn in any way that he could.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

At lunch Rachel tried to hide amongst the other Glee club members and spy on Quinn and her mother as much as possible. Kurt kept talking about how appalled he was that Rachel ever got far enough to be caught in a compromising position, and she had to keep smacking him on the shoulder.

Quinn was staring at Rachel whenever her mother was distracted. It had been less than twenty four hours since they'd been caught, but it seems like much longer. Quinn misses her.

Rachel and Kurt go over the plan one more time before he gets up and walks over to the table full of Cheerio's and one bitter old woman.

Kurt sits next to Quinn and begins chatting animatedly; Judy doesn't even notice him because he blends so well. As soon as Brittany sees that Kurt is seated, she strikes up a loud conversation with Quinn's mother. When Judy's attention is completely diverted, Kurt tucks Quinn's phone into her sleeve. He whispers quickly in her ear. "Tell your mother you lost it a while ago. Don't turn it on until tonight. Rachel charged it. She misses you. She says be careful."

Quinn tries to voice her thanks, but Judy's attention is back on her and Kurt is standing and leaving. She sees him give Rachel a thumbs up, and Rachel immediately collapses into her arms on the table, tension visibly leaving her body.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Before Glee, Rachel thanks everyone involved in getting Quinn her phone. "You guys don't know how much it means to me. Thank you. So much." Rachel had a lot more to say, but found herself tearing up, so she just sits down.

Quinn and her mother came in the room soon after, and when Finn shows up he sits with them. Finn and Judy chat, Judy voicing her disappointment about the fact that he was no longer dating her daughter. Rachel felt herself burning with hatred for the older woman when she heard her suggest that Finn "just give her time; she'll come to her senses".

Kurt pats her on the back and whispers "Easy, tiger." which makes her laugh. Mr. Schuester comes in and they start rehearsal, everyone trying to ignore the large alcoholic elephant in the room.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Rachel finds that the hours after Glee tick by extremely slowly. She does her homework, cleans the house, and cooks dinner. She has no idea when Quinn's mother goes to bed, or if Quinn even managed to keep the phone hidden. She checks her phone what feels like every few hours, but what is usually less than a minute or so.

Her fathers comfort her, but give her a stern talking to about sex in teenage relationships. They send her to bed earlier than they normally do, hoping for some peace and quiet, since Rachel can't stop worrying aloud.

She lies in bed, staring at her phone. When it finally lights up around midnight, she practically jumps out of her skin.

**You are a genius. –Quinn**

**How do I know this is really you and not your mother trying to get evidence against you? –Rachel**

**Because my mother does not think you're a genius. –Quinn**

**Nope. Not good enough. –Rachel**

**Um…I think you're cute? Last night we watched A Walk to Remember? When you sleep your forehead wrinkles, and it's pretty much adorable? –Quinn**

**I don't think your mother would ever use the term 'pretty much adorable', even if she was impersonating you. –Rachel**

**You would be correct. –Quinn**

**I miss you. –Rachel**

**I miss you too. Is it weird that we miss each other and it's been the equivalent of a day? –Quinn**

**Technically it's been a few hours more than a day. –Rachel**

**You're a nerd. Are you allowed to be on the phone this late? –Quinn**

**You shouldn't be on the phone! What if you wake your parents? –Rachel**

**I promise, a plane could crash into the house and they wouldn't wake up. –Quinn**

**I don't to get you in more trouble. –Rachel**

**Please? –Quinn**

**Ah, memories. ;) Call me. –Rachel**

Rachel's phone lights up fairly quickly, and Quinn whispers. "Hello."

Rachel finds herself whispering too, even though she doesn't need to be. "Hi."

Rachel hears Quinn sigh. "What's wrong?"

Even though she's whispering, Rachel can hear the frustration in Quinn's voice. "I miss you. I want to see you. I don't want to be here."

Rachel's forehead wrinkles with worry. "I'm sorry. I wish I could help."

"You do." Those two words melt Rachel's heart.

"How long is your mother going to be at school with you?"

Quinn sighs again. "I don't know. The rest of the week for sure, after that I have no idea."

Their conversation lulls with a sad silence.

Rachel tries to cheer them both up, since they only have so much time to talk. "And to think, you totally would've gotten laid last night. Your mother interrupted some pretty good stuff."

Quinn laughs quietly. "Of course you bring that up. Today should've been the least sexy day of my life, but I couldn't stop thinking about you and your…sexy voice of evil."

Rachel giggles. "You didn't seem to think it was so evil last night."

Quinn smiles. "I did not. I think the split second before my mother ruined it may have been the hottest moment of my life."

"Who would've thought, all it takes to turn Quinn Fabray on is a little cursing," Rachel teases.

"It was not the cursing! Well, it was partially the cursing. You never say naughty words, it was a surprise! But really, it was the voice. You could say anything in that voice and I'd like it. …I shouldn't have told you that."

Rachel laughs. "You probably should not have. So if I were to say…" Rachel clears her throat and puts on her best sexy voice "Quinn, go clean the bathroom. Please, baby?"

When she hears Quinn's breathing change, Rachel can't help but laugh loudly. "Really, Quinn? Really?"

Quinn is defensive. "It's sexy! That's not my fault!" Suddenly Rachel hears Quinn stifle a yawn.

"You should go to sleep." Rachel whispers, the statement feels incomplete because it's meant to be delivered with a kiss to the forehead.

"I do not want to go to sleep." Quinn says, but burrows down into her bed, hugging a pillow to her chest.

"Well you have to. And you need to hide your phone so your mother doesn't find it. So…" Rachel holds off on saying good night, she's not ready to let go just yet.

Quinn sighs. "I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe we can use that sneaky ninja Glee club to get in some hug time; they seem to be master plan executors."

"I'll see if I can come up with something. Hugs would be amazing. Good night, Cheerio." Rachel whispers.

"Say my name?" Quinn asks quietly.

"Good night, Quinn." Rachel whispers in a warm, loving tone.

Quinn sighs and smiles. That will tide her over until the next time they can talk. "Good night, Rachel."

Both girls listen to the others breathing for a few moments, before gathering the courage to end the call almost simultaneously.

They can do this. For now.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning was no different. Judy paraded Quinn around like a trophy child, only allowing her to speak when she's talking to other Cheerio's or teachers. Quinn keeps her head down and keeps quiet, knowing that's the only way to keep her mother happy and from talking about Rachel.

At lunch, the Cheerio's were all too happy to talk about Rachel with Judy, but Quinn tried to keep them off that topic as much as possible. It killed her inside to hear them talk about her like she wasn't as amazing as she truly was.

It was when they got on the topic of Rachel's fathers that Judy really went to town.

"Two fathers? Well now I've really seen everything. How they let those kinds of people raise children, I'll never know." Judy and most of the other Cheerio's laughed loudly. Brittany and Santana switched tables quickly and quietly.

"That explains so much about that girl. I always knew there was something…_wrong_ with her. Right Quinnie?" Judy says the words like she's issuing a challenge. Quinn says nothing, only smiles, and her mother accepts this as an agreement.

Quinn locks eyes with Kurt, who's sitting a few tables away. He smiles sympathetically. Quinn smiles back at him, and her mother notices. Kurt quickly ducks his head and begins chatting with Mercedes, but Judy has noticed who Quinn was smiling at.

"My goodness Quinn, how many of those homosexuals have you been interacting with at this school?" Judy asks, laughing with the Cheerio's again.

Quinn can't hold back anymore. "Being gay doesn't make them bad people, Mother." She immediately regrets her words when she sees the look in her mother's eyes.

"Quinnie, you must be confused about your upbringing. Being _homosexual_ makes them less than 'bad people'. It makes them disgusting creatures. Less than human. It is an abomination in the eyes of the Lord, and they should be punished for acting in a way that disgraces their God." Judy spits the words out, and even the Cheerio's are silent at this one. Quinn feels her anger burning, but manages to stay quiet. Her mother's God may feel that way about gay people, but not Quinn's God.

"I have to disagree with you, Mrs. Fabray." Santana's voice pierces the silence, and startles Quinn.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Lopez?" Judy is surprised; Santana was one of her favorite friends of Quinn's.

"I don't agree with what you said. Gay people are exactly the same as you and I." Santana doesn't shy away from Judy's hateful gaze.

"Do not compare me to those…_things_, Ms. Lopez. I would suggest you go home and pray, since you apparently have not been spending enough time with the Lord." Judy's voice is sweet, but her angry demeanor is betrayed by the fury in her eyes.

"Sorry you have to live with her, Q. See you in Glee." Santana links arms with Brittany and they leave the cafeteria.

"See, Quinnie. That's why I'm here. To sort out the bad seeds that you've been associating with." Judy goes back to chatting with the Cheerio's, and Quinn realizes what a good friend Santana is.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

In Glee, Rachel didn't have time to stop Mr. Schuester before he started talking.

"Alright, today we're going to work on Rachel and Quinn's love song, let's get-" He stops in his tracks when he sees Judy Fabray sitting next to Quinn, he'd forgetten she was here again. "I mean…" but the damage was done.

"You surely don't mean that my daughter is expected to perform a _love_ song with that…_abomination_?" Judy is standing, staring Mr. Schuester down, waiting for his response.

But it isn't Mr. Schue who speaks first.

"Hey, Berry may be annoying, but she's no abomination." Puck glances around; he hadn't realized he'd said that out loud.

"Puck's right. I don't know what your problem is lately lady, but you're getting on my last nerve." Mercedes shakes her head at Mrs. Fabray.

"I agree with my fellow Glee club members." Kurt's voice is polite and precise.

The rest of the club murmurs in agreement, Santana smirking at Judy.

"Guys, please. I understand you may not particulary like Quinn's mother, but she's still an adult. Please try to refrain from-" Mr. Schuesters' attempt at keeping the peace is cut short.

"Don't bother Mr. Schue. They shouldn't have to deal with this." Quinn's voice is quiet, but her voice penetrates the room as if she was shouting.

"Quinnie? What do you mean?" Judy is appalled that Quinn has spoken against her.

"I mean that you're acting like an awful person. It's ridiculous, mother. You've been saying terrible things about good people all day long." Quinn's voice gains confidence the more she speaks. "And I'm done with it. You need to leave, Mom. It's time for you to go home."

Rachel is shocked to see Quinn stand up to her mother, but is even more shocked with Judy turns from Quinn and rounds in on her.

"You." Judy spits at Rachel. "This is your fault. My daughter was a good girl. But then all of a sudden you were involved in her life, and she turned into…whatever this is. I can't say I'm surprised, considering your parenting. Leave it to a couple of fags to raise a meddling dyke." Judy turns and starts to grab Quinn, trying to drag her from the room.

Rachel slowly stands; the entire Glee club is completely silent. When Rachel speaks, her voice is surprisingly confident and strong.

"Mrs. Fabray?" Judy turns and stares her down. "I just want you to know that it didn't have to be like this, and I apologize for my very unladylike behavoir."

Judy's response of "What are you talking about?" is cut short when Rachel's fist meets her face.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

As soon as Mrs. Fabray hits the floor, the Glee club erupts.

In cheers.

"Berry, I think I love you." Santana is the first to high five her, but not the last.

"Dayum girl. I didn't think you had it in you." Mercedes laughs.

After congratulating Rachel, the Glee club gathers around Mrs. Fabray, still sprawled across the floor. Quinn kneels beside her, and then stares up at Rachel.

"You knocked out my mom." Quinn's eyes are wide, and Rachel is worried that Quinn is mad at her. That is, until Quinn bursts out laughing. "You knocked out my Mom!" She jumps up and hugs Rachel, who hugs her back briefly before wincing.

"I did. But I also think I hurt myself. Ow." Rachel holds her hand up to Quinn, who takes it carefully to examine Rachel's hand.

"You're bleeding." Quinn says, surprised.

Puck pats Rachel on the back. "You probably hit her teeth." Quinn looks at Puck curiously. "Happens to me all the time. Patch her up, Quinnie." Puck teases Quinn, ducking out of the way when she tries to hit him.

Judy starts to stir, and Mr. Schuester helps her to her feet and out the door, leading her to the Nurse's office. Quinn takes a few minutes to find the First Aid kit, and carefully attends to Rachel's hand.

"It'll probably bruise." Quinn kisses the band aid over Rachel's cut, and the rest of Glee club rolls their eyes and mockingly Aww's at them.

Quinn turns to face them. "Guys, look, I know that it'll be rough. But the rest of the school still can't know about me and Rachel. You guys have been awesome thus far, but please, keep it quiet."

Rachel sinks inwardly. She'd hoped Quinn would stop caring what everyone else thought once her mother was dealt with.

The Glee kids all agree, giving Quinn their scouts honor that they'll stay quiet. "Thanks you guys. My mom still doesn't technically know. And my dad…" Quinn trails off, and Santana speaks up.

"Her dad is insane, guys. Really. The dude almost threw her out when she didn't go to last years' Chastity Ball. And without him, Q isn't going to college. Keep this quiet." Santana sternly stares down every person until they promise not to say a word. She nods thankfully before turning to Quinn. "Don't worry about it, Q."

Quinn takes Rachel's uninjured hand and smiles at the club, wiping a tear from her cheek. "Thanks you guys. Thank you."

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Quinn and Rachel leave Glee early, sneaking into Quinn's house to get her things. They decide it's probably better if she stays at Rachel's for tonight. Rachel's fathers, Jacob and Kyle, decide to take the girls out to dinner, to become properly acquainted with their daughter's new secret woman.

"And then, Rachel just hauls back and punches her!" Quinn and Rachel's fathers laugh loudly, Rachel only cracking a brief smile.

"I did not know punching people hurt so much. I would have re-thought my decision." Rachel pouts when the table erupts in laughter again. "It's really not funny!"

Quinn tries to catch her breath. "I'm sorry, but it really is."

"Well Quinn, you're welcome to stay with us as long as you need to. We've got a guest bedroom." Jacob offers sincerely, Kyle nodding his agreement.

"Thank you very much for the offer, Mr. Berry, but if it came to me needing to stay somewhere long term, I could stay with my sister. She understands how my parents can be and always offers. I wouldn't want to impose."

Rachel's fathers smile at her. Kyle suddenly turns very serious. "So, Quinn, what are your intentions with our daughter?"

Both men stare at her critically. Quinn's mouth opens, but no sound comes out. She stares at Rachel, then back at the two men fighting to keep a straight face. Her face goes from terrified to confused when the Berry family starts laughing loudly.

"Sorry Quinn, they think they're hilarious." Rachel takes Quinn's hand and smiles at her, trying to keep herself from laughing too much at the frightened blonde.

"Don't worry Quinn," Jacob speaks, his words sometimes halted by small, quiet bursts of laughter. "We don't really want to know your intentions, to be honest." Jacobs winks, and Rachel kicks him under the table.

"Dad, gross. This is a nice family dinner. We don't need to be talking about my sex life." Rachel notices the surprised look on Kyle's face, and quickly adds, "Or lack thereof."

Quinn blushes and is insanely grateful when their food arrives and they have an excuse to stop talking about the intimacies of her and Rachel's relationship.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Later, Quinn lay sprawled on the floor next to Rachel, who had her books and binder spread across the floor as she did her homework. Rachel watches her scoot around, trying to get comfortable, before speaking up.

"I wouldn't be offended if you went to bed, or at least sat on the bed." Rachel can't help but smile when Quinn pouts adorably.

"That would just not be as fun." Quinn messes with Rachel's discarded pen, doodling on a blank piece of paper.

"Why wouldn't it be as fun?" Rachel smiles, giggling when she sees that Quinn is drawing 'Q+R' in a heart.

"Because you are here, and I would be alll the way over there, and where do you see fun in that?" Quinn carefully tears her little drawing out and sticks the scrap of paper inside the front cover of Rachel's binder.

Rachel finishes her assignment and scoots over next to Quinn. She pushes Quinn's shoulder, gesturing for her to sit up, before carefully climbing into Quinn's lap. "Hello there, pretty lady. Come here often?"

Quinn glances around. "To your bedroom? Not as often as I'd like." Quinn laughs loudly when Rachel smacks her on the shoulder.

"That's domestic abuse!" Quinn accuses, between small fits of laughter. Rachel rolls her eyes and kisses Quinn softly. Quinn opens her eyes a little wider. "I prefer that to the domestic abuse."

Rachel laughs and nods. "I thought you might."

Quinn kisses Rachel, who immediately tangles her hands in the blonde hair. Quinn pulls back and laughs. "Always with the hair. You have a problem."

Rachel makes a sound that almost sounds like a growl. "You're going to have a problem if you think you're done kissing me."

"Well look who's all worked up, I think that you-"Quinn's teasing is cut off with Rachel kissing her forcefully, knocking both of them backwards. Rachel immediately begins sliding her free hand down Quinn's side to her thigh.

Quinn gasps, and bites Rachel's bottom lip softly. The dark haired girl gasps, and Quinn slides her hand up the front of Rachel's shirt. Rachel groans quietly, causing Quinn to tip her head back and sigh. When Quinn's head makes contact with the floor, the hand still tangled in her hair makes contact with the carpet, hitting Rachel's bruised skin.

"Ow!" Rachel jumps back, cradling her hand close to her.

"Oh, Rachel, sweetheart, are you okay? I'm sorry!" Quinn takes Rachel's hand carefully, kissing it before kissing Rachel's cheek.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. But I have noticed that me making noise or saying dirty things seems to render you unable to control yourself. So that may have to stop." Rachel smirks, and Quinn stops kissing her hand and glares.

"Not on your life." Quinn leans forward, carefully holding Rachel's hand out of the way and kissing her. Rachel whimpers quietly, and Quinn carefully touches her tongue to Rachel's, both girls moaning softly.

They're interrupted by a knock on the door, and they quickly separate. Kyle opens the door carefully. "Everyone decent?"

Rachel sighs. "Daddyyyy!"

"Sweetheart, Quinn's hair is a mess; I'm smart enough to know that she didn't do that herself. It's time for bed. Quinn can stay in here, just…" Kyle trails off, his message across.

Both girls nod. Quinn says "I promise, Mr. Berry. Nothing inappropriate will take place."

"I trust you, Quinn. You're a good person. Don't let Rachel talk you to death, get some sleep." Kyle smiles at them, shutting the door and heading down the hall.

"Wow…" Rachel is still staring at the door.

"What?" Quinn is worried she said something wrong.

"He trusts you." Rachel sounds surprised. Her face lights up and she hugs Quinn tightly. "They approve!" She tries to kiss Quinn again, but the blonde girl just hugs her.

When Rachel looks sad, Quinn apologizes. "I'm sorry. But, I promised…and I honestly do not trust myself. At all. There is way too much sexual tension for me to keep my promise if you kiss me again."

Rachel can't help but smile. "I know, I'm so gosh darned attractive it's hard to resist."

Quinn rolls her eyes and they both laugh loudly.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Down the hall, Kyle and Jacob are getting ready for bed.

"You're letting them sleep in the same room?" Jacobs asks, a little skeptical.

"Rachel needs to know that we trust her. And we do. I really don't think she'd sex up a girl while her Dads are down the hall." Kyle says. "Besides, I don't think Quinn would do that either. She seems like a very nice girl."

Jacob nods. "I was worried, when I realized that this was the same Quinn who tortured Rach all this time. But Rachel doesn't trust easily, and after seeing them together at dinner…I think we should get used to having Quinn around here. She'll be around a long while, if I know Rachel."

"And you do." Kyle smiles at his husband. "And so do I. That girl has found someone worth having around. I just hope it doesn't take Quinn too long to come to her senses and shout to the world how great Rach is.

Jacob stares down the hall at his daughters' bedroom door, the laughter of the girls floating down the hallway. He smiles. "She will."


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning the girls found themselves alone in the house. Rachel let Quinn sleep in, and couldn't help but giggle when Quinn woke and started freaking out, getting ready for school.

"Rachel! It's nearly nine, I can't believe you didn't wake me, I have to-"

"Quinn, its Saturday." Rachel smiles.

"Saturday?" Quinn asks curiously.

"Yes. One of those days of the week we don't have school. I forgot too, until my dads reminded me before they left." Rachel cocks her head, climbing off the elliptical she was perched on, and hopping back onto her bed next to Quinn.

"Where'd they go?" Quinn asked, scooting over and laying her head in Rachel's lap.

"Every other weekend they go to a cabin in the woods. It gives them their 'alone time', which I do not ever want to think about ever." Rachel wrinkles her nose and Quinn laughs.

"Wait…" Quinn comes to a realization. "So that means we're alone?"

Rachel nods.

Quinn starts to smile.

"Alone all day?"

Rachel is starting to catch on when Quinn smirks and wiggles her eyebrows. Rachel bites her lip and nods. Quinn stares her down. "Something tells me you've got the same idea I do."

When Rachel pushes her away, Quinn thinks that maybe they're not on the same page. But when Rachel maneuvers herself over Quinn and kisses her, Quinn stops thinking entirely. Rachel carefully holds herself up while trying to grant herself as much access to Quinn as possible. Eventually she gives up and sits up, pulling Quinn with her.

Quinn wastes no time and immediately kisses Rachel again. She snakes her fingertips over Rachel's pajama shorts and up the front of her sleep shirt. Rachel's head tips back when she feels Quinn's fingers on her skin, and Quinn hesitates when she looks up and sees Rachel.

Rachel whines slightly when Quinn stops moving. "What's wrong?"

Quinn shakes her head, and pulls her hands from Rachel's shirt, moving them to gently cup the other girls' cheeks. Rachel looks at her curiously. Quinn whispers, "Rachel Barbara Berry. You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen."

Rachel looks down at her pajamas, and thinks about her messily pulled up hair. "Quinn, have you been taking some of Noah's 'anxiety pills'?"

Quinn laughs loudly, and falls back onto Rachel's pillows, trying to hide her laughter in her hands. When she lets her hands fall from her face, she sees that Rachel has straddled her; extremely similar to the position they were in at Quinn's just a few days ago.

"Hello there, beautiful lady." Quinn says.

"Hello there, lunatic. Beautiful lunatic." Rachel smiles broadly and kisses Quinn again. Quinn wraps her arms around Rachel's waist to hold her in place, and starts kissing the tan neck that has never looked more perfect.

When she bites down on the soft skin, Rachel gasps in her ear, which causes Quinn to moan softly into Rachel's neck. Both girls freeze for a brief moment before attacking the other with a newfound ferocity. Quinn's hands waste no time sliding her hands up the back of Rachel's shirt, humming softly at the warmth she feels radiating from the smaller girls skin.

Rachel begins kissing the side of Quinn's head as best she can; trying to allow herself more room within Quinn's arms. "Quinn. This is wonderful. But you've trapped me."

Rachel grins when Quinn looks guilty. "I like having you trapped. You're all mine then." Quinn releases Rachel from her grip, but Rachel stays where she is, whispering in Quinn's ear.

"So what, you'd want to tie me up?" Rachel asks innocently. When Quinns' eyes widen, Rachel giggles. "Who would've thought, Quinn Fabray is a total horndog!"

Rachel squeals loudly when Quinn flips her over quickly, pinning the smaller girl beneath her. Rachel is laughing until she sees the look in Quinn's eyes. Quinn whispers lustfully, "We'll see who the horndog is when you're begging me to make you come, won't we sweetheart?"

Rachel's jaw drops, and she can't stop the moan that comes ripping from her. "Jesus, Quinn." Quinn only smirks and starts slowly sliding Rachel's shirt up, kissing the stomach she'd been thinking about for days. Rachel squirms and whimpers quietly, but Quinn holds her hips down, restricting her movement.

Quinn moves so slow that Rachel's muscles tense every time she feels Quinn's lips on her somewhere new. She raises her arms obediently when Quinn has lifted her shirt up to her bra. Quinn quickly pulls the shirt over Rachel's head, and throws it to a forgotten corner of the room. Rachel thinks to ask Quinn to put it in her laundry hamper, but then Quinn's mouth is between her breasts.

Even with her bra still on, Rachel's breasts are irresistable. Quinn felt her mouth literally watering when Rachel's shirt came off. When she'd kissed every inch of them that she could get to, Quinn pulled Rachel up and immediately began working at the hook at the back. Within seconds the bra was following the shirt across the room, and Rachel was gasping as Quinn's mouth attacked her chest.

As Quinn's tongue carefully caresses her nipple, Rachel wraps her legs around Quinn's waist and pulls their hips together. Quinn hears nothing but Rachel's whimpers echoing around in her head. She kisses Rachel to clear her head, but finds she's simply more intoxicated by the taste of her dark haired diva.

Quinn kisses Rachel's cheeks, and all over her neck, while still managing to speak coherently. "While my original plan was to tease you until you nearly died, I'm not sure how much longer I can wait. I might explode." Rachel nods hurriedly, and starts tugging at Quinn's clothes. When Quinn rids herself of her pajamas, she's stunned when Rachel pushes her down onto the bed and pins her down.

"You thought you were going to explode before? Wait a minute or two." Rachel carefully pulls her shorts down in one fluid movement, somehow managing to keep Quinn's arms pinned at her sides with her knees. Quinn licks her lips when Rachel is straddling her wearing nothing but her panties.

"Rachel, you look…" Quinn trails off when Rachel's hands begin to caress her own breasts. Quinn tries to pull her hands free and touch Rachel herself, but Rachel won't allow it. As Rachel's hand slides down the front of her panties, Quinn stops breathing.

Rachel caresses herself slowly; Quinn can tell she's just teasing herself. Quinn whines softly, "Rachel…let me do it…" but Rachel shakes her head.

"I want you to watch." Rachel begins to rub her clit in slow circles and bites her lip. Quinn groans loudly. "Then at least lose the underwear so I can watch properly!"

Rachel laughs and slides her underwear off, and Quinn moans as Rachel settles back on top of her, the clean shaven folds settling on Quinn's stomach. Rachel resumes her slow circles, and moans softly, tipping her head back. Quinn is so turned on that she's trembling, and nearly dies when Rachel slides two fingers inside herself.

"Fuck! Quinn!" Rachel begins rocking her hips onto her fingers, and Quinn can feel the warmth.

"Rachel, damnit, let me touch you!" Quinn wants nothing more than to feel her fingers make Rachel come. Rachel just shakes her head and moves her fingers faster, whimpering so sexily that Quinn begins to rock her hips upward.

Rachel's eyes fly open wide, the movement of Quinn's hips pushing her hand up, forcing her fingers inside her of their own accord. Quinn continues to rock her hips, oblivious to the effect it is having on Rachel until Rachel gasps loudly, "Oh god, Quinn, don't stop" and grinds her hips against Quinn's. In Rachel's moment of weakness, Quinn pulls her hands free and removes Rachel's fingers from inside her, causing Rachel to momentarily protest until Quinn's fingers replace them and immediately curl upward.

"Oh fuck, Quinn."

Quinn's body tenses. She shivers, before pushing Rachel from her. Rachel immediately whines, but stops when she realizes Quinn is settling between her legs. Quinn kisses Rachel's thighs, and has to hold them apart when Rachel keeps trying to clench them together. But when Quinn places a soft kiss over Rachel's waiting clit, Rachel's legs fall open as she moans loudly and pushes her hips toward Quinn.

It takes Quinn a moment to adjust to the taste. It's absolutely not what she was expecting. She can't say she likes it, but she definitely doesn't hate it. She slowly touches her tongue to Rachel and is pleased with herself with Rachel whimpers loudly. She moves her tongue around, smiling when she finds a spot that makes Rachel moan her name. She massages her tongue there, and brings a hand up to carefully slide two fingers inside of the beautiful girl beneath her.

Rachel gasps, "Quinn…I'm going to…"

Quinn slows her movements and smiles up at Rachel. "Already? My goodness, I must be good at this.

Rachel whines, "Shut up and keep going."

Quinn stops her fingers entirely and Rachel groans. "Quiiiiinn."

"Beg me."

Rachel stares down at her incredulously. "Quinn, just keep going, I'm not going to beg you to-"

"Then you don't get to." Quinn smiles.

"You cannot be serious."

"I'm quite serious." Quinn starts to remove her fingers from Rachel, but Rachel reaches down and grabs her hand, holding it in place.

"You will pay for this." Rachel says seriously.

"I look forward to it." Quinn moves her fingers a little and Rachel jumps.

Rachel rolls her eyes when Quinn stops moving again. She sighs, then whimpers quietly, "Quinn, please…"

"Please what?"

Rachel sighs again, before smiling mischievously. She tightens her grasp on Quinn's hand, and looks the blonde between her legs right in the eyes.

"Please fuck me until I come under your tongue and scream your name."

Quinns' face goes blank. She doesn't even attempt to speak. She simply removes Rachel's hand from hers, and begins moving her fingers carefully. But as soon as she touches her tongue to the spot that makes Rachel moan, she starts fucking her relentlessly.

Rachel cries out, trying to move her hips in rhythm with Quinn's fingers but finds she's unable to keep up and simply grabs onto Quinn's hair and holds on. She's dangerously close in seconds, and then Quinn curls her fingers.

Every muscle in Rachel's body tightens, and it's several moments before she realizes that she's shouting Quinn's name over and over. She starts to catch her breath, but Quinn immediately falls back into a slow rhythm. "Oh god, Quinn, I can't….oh shit." And with Quinn's tongue on her sensitive clit, she's coming again.

She can't see for a moment, her muscles are trembling and she can't move. She's vaguely aware of Quinn kissing her forehead. "Quinn?" Rachel's voice is hard to discern from her loud breathing.

"Rachel?"

"You're good at that."

"I noticed. I thought you died for a second." Quinn laughs when Rachel simply groans and slides her hand over Quinn's slightly sweaty back. Quinn's eyes flutter closed when Rachel's hand slides down the front of her thigh, to the inside, and back up again. Rachel's fingers brush her clit and she jumps.

"Shouldn't you rest or something? I think you should rest or some—fuck…" Rachel ignores Quinn's protests and starts rubbing her clit.

Rachel watches Quinn carefully, noticing the spots that make her moan and the ones that make her wince slightly. Rachel gets the hang of it soon, and Quinn is moaning her name. With a loud gasp Quinn arches her hips into Rachel's hand, and she collapses on the bed next to her girlfriend.

"I think you're better at it than me." Rachel thinks aloud.

"I think you're crazy, because that was wonderful." Quinn kisses Rachel's nose.

"I think I'm just crazy for you." Rachel tried to smile sweetly at Quinn, but her adorable smile was interrupted by a yawn.

Quinn laughs loudly and kisses Rachel. "You're the man."

Rachel looks confused. "What?"

Quinn smiles, "You know how there's that stereotype that in every gay relationship one person is the man and one person is the woman?"

Rachel nods.

Quinn continues, "Well, since you're practically passing out after sex, you're the man."

Rachel pouts. "I'm so not the man! You're the man!" Her argument is interrupted by another yawn.

Quinn climbs out of bed and finds their discarded clothes, throwing Rachel's at her.

"You got up too early, sweetheart." Quinn says, kissing Rachel on the forehead. "Why don't you take a nap? I'll make you breakfast if you do." Quinn feels her heart swell at the smile that lights up Rachel's face.

Quinn turns to leave the room, but Rachel shouts after her. "Come back!"

Quinn walks back to the bed, and Rachel pulls her down for a soft, sweet kiss. "Okay. Now you can go."

On her way out of the room, Quinn turns to look back at Rachel, and realizes that she loves her.


	17. Chapter 17

When Quinn comes back into the room about an hour or so later, freshly showered and with a breakfast tray in her hands, she's glad to see Rachel still fast asleep. She tiptoes quietly over to the bed and places the tray on the nightstand. She kisses Rachel on the forehead, and picks the tray up again when Rachel starts to stir.

Rachel opens her eyes to Quinn beaming, holding a tray and looking beautiful. "Hi." Rachel says with a smile.

"Hi. I made you breakfast!" Quinn says eagerly, setting the tray in Rachel's lap when the still drowsy girl sits up. A simple plate of fruit, and a bowl of Rachel's favorite vegan cereal. Quinn watches for Rachel's reaction to her presentation.

"Come here." Rachel leans up as Quinn leans down, and with a soft kiss Quinn is reassured.

Quinn sits at the end of the bed, her legs curled under her, and watches Rachel eat. Rachel looks back at her, and soon they're having a staring contest. Quinn starts to laugh when Rachel continues eating without breaking eye contact and Rachel shouts a contempt, "I win!"

Quinn reaches over to the nightstand for the phone she'd pretty much forgotten about, and opens it to find a surprising amount of text messages.

**Sylvester wants me to tell you we have an emergency practice, but she didn't tell me to tell anyone else. Watch out, I don't know what's going on. –Santana**

**Coach Sylvester is having a special practice just for you…maybe it's a party! –Brittany**

**Quinnie, we need to have a talk. –Mom**

**Q. Practice. Three pm. Meet me in my office first. –Sue Sylvester**

**Make that one pm. –Sue Sylvester**

**Something is seriously going down. Sue has been bugging me about making sure you go to the 'practice' all morning. –Santana**

Quinn sighs and types out a response to Santana and Sue, telling Santana not to worry, and telling Sue that she'd be there.

Rachel finishes her breakfast quickly, and sets her tray aside. She sees Quinn's distraught look.

"What's wrong?"

Quinn hands Rachel her phone, and Rachel flips through the texts quickly. "Oh. That's probably not good."

Quinn looks to Rachel's bedside clock and sees that it's already nearing eleven. Two hours until the 'practice'. She looks back to Rachel and sees that the smaller girl is pouting. "What is it, Rachel?"

Rachel sighs, "I thought I had you all day."

Quinn knows that she should be more concerned about Rachel's sadness, but mainly she just thinks that Rachel is cute. And she doesn't really blame herself. The pout, the bed head…Quinn is quite sure that no one has ever looked cuter than Rachel does now.

When Quinn leans towards her, Rachel is ready to accept the kiss she's sure is coming, but is surprised when Quinn just wraps her arms around the smaller girl and squeezes her tightly. Rachel is momentarily disappointed, but soon snuggles against Quinn and relaxes against her. After a few moments, Rachel begins to squirm. "Hold on, Cheerio."

Rachel climbs out of bed, carefully makes her bed, and then climbs into Quinn's lap. When Quinn is able to hold her much closer, Rachel sighs happily and tucks her head into Quinn's neck, closing her eyes and relaxing.

When Quinn starts humming their duet, Rachel smiles. But when Quinn reaches the part where Rachel is supposed to come in, she stops. "That's your part."

Rachel leans back and looks up at her. "But I like listening to you." Quinn smiles, but blushes. Rachel kisses her, and her embarrassment is forgotten. They stare into one anothers eyes in a comfortable silence.

Rachel almost doesn't want to speak, but the words come tumbling out of her, cutting through the silence. "Is there anything you need to talk about? About…all this stuff?" Rachel gestures awkwardly between the two of them.

Quinn chews on the inside of her lip. She knows Rachel wishes they didn't have to keep their relationship quiet. That's why she was asking. "I'm not sure. I guess I don't know what I'd want to talk about. When I'm with you, I'm comfortable with myself. But then we go to school or out in public and I'm just terrified that everyone _knows_. That they're judging me and I'll never get to…DO anything because of it. I feel ridiculous after the initial feeling, but while I'm in that moment, I'm almost…paralyzed with fear. As lame as that sounds."

Rachel kisses Quinn's cheek. "It doesn't sound lame. You're worried about your future. It makes sense."

Quinn nods slowly. "Yeah. I guess I am. My parents have made sure that every moment of my life; I've been working towards my future. It's important to me. I don't want to jeopardize it."

Rachel smiles and nods. Quinn continues, "But then I see your fathers. They're successful in their lines of work. They've got a nice house, a great daughter…" Rachel giggles and kisses Quinn at this comment "and they don't hide that they're…" Quinn trails off before saying the word.

Rachel takes Quinn's hands in hers. "Gay?" Quinn nods.

"Why don't you want to say the word?" Rachel asks.

Quinn ponders it for a moment. "Because that makes it real," she whispers.

"Do you think that you're gay?" Rachels asks quietly.

"I'm dating you. I slept with you. And I enjoyed it. Like a lot. That makes me gay, doesn't it?" Quinn asks.

"It could. Or it could mean you're bisexual. Or it could mean you're heteroflexible. Or it could just mean you like me bunches." Rachel giggles.

"I guess I don't know what I am." Quinn sounds worried, so Rachel looks her right in the eyes.

"And that's okay. You don't have to know what you are."

Quinn looks at her strangely. "But I _want_ to know what I am!"

Rachel can't help but smile. "Okay then…who do you see yourself being with? When you look into the future, what do you see?"

Quinn blushes. Rachel gives her an odd look and asks, "What?"

Quinn kisses Rachel softly before saying, "I see you."

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

It's almost five minutes after one before Quinn even pulls up to the school. She hadn't bet on Rachel asking to come with her, and she'd had to explain to the other girl that it was probably best if she wan't there.

She ran to Sue Sylvester's office, and wasn't surprised to see the woman sitting in her office chair, glaring.

"Sorry I'm late." Quinn starts to offer an excuse, but is cut off.

"Spare me, Q, I don't need your excuses. Though I am disgusted with your tardiness, I could really care less where you were."

Quinn nods, and sits quietly.

"Q, I got a call last night. From your mother."

Quinn could swear that her heart stops beating for a moment. "My mother?"

Sue nods. "Yes, your mother. Charming woman, might I add. She expressed some fears about who you were spending your time with here at McKinley. And I had to agree with her. I've started to notice similar things. I should've known that letting you stay in that Glee club too long would turn you soft."

"Coach Sylvester, I-"

"Save it, Q. I'm not interested. You've always been a favorite of mine. I thought you were strong enough to withstand the terrible Mr. Schuester, that mop-headed little bane of my existence, but I guess not."

Quinn lifts her head and looks at Sue. "What are you saying?"

"I want you out of Glee club."

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Rachel sits nervously on the living room couch. She hasn't been able to sit still since Quinn left. She figures that the meeting with Sue Sylvester has something to do with what happened between Rachel and Quinn's mother.

Rachel tries to sit and watch a movie, but ends up pacing the living room. She tries to sing her half of their duet, but that just makes her think of Quinn and worry more. Finally, she does the only thing she knows will calm her in this situation. She texts Kurt.

**So I'm really worried about Quinn at the moment and I didn't know who to turn to and figured you'd be able to help me stop freaking out so much. –Rachel**

**What's up? –Kurt**

**Quinn has a meeting with Sue Sylvester. –Rachel**

**Oh god. –Kurt**

**That's what I'm saying. I don't know what to do. This is probably my fault. –Rachel**

**Hey, calm down. You're fine. Whatever it's about, Quinn will be able to handle it. She's knows Sue Sylvester well. –Kurt**

**You're probably right. But I'm worried. What if she's in a lot of trouble? –Rachel**

**If anyone would be in a lot of trouble, it'd be you, honey buns. –Kurt**

**That's true…-Rachel**

**So don't worry too much. I'm sure it's just "Official Cheerio's Business". –Kurt**

**Hopefully. –Rachel**

**So, you two getting it on yet? –Kurt**

**Talk to you later, Kurt. –Rachel**

**That means yes. –Kurt**

Rachel rolls her eyes, but can't help but laugh. She feels slightly better, but is still worried about Quinn. Her heart skips a beat when she hears a car door slam outside. She runs to the front door and throws it open, and is face to face with Quinn.

Rachel gasps, not expecting Quinn to be so close already. "Hey."

Quinn smiles at her. "Hello."

Rachel's forehead wrinkles. "…So?"

Quinn looks at Rachel, who chews on the inside of her lip.

Quinn takes a deep breath. "I quit the Cheerio's."

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

_If you guys have any questions or anything, go ahead and ask in the comments. About anything, really, I guess. Haha_

_Review please! =)_

_Love you guys!_


	18. Chapter 18

Quinn stood on Rachel's doorstep while Rachel stands, gaping at her.

"You….what?" Rachel forces out.

"I quit the Cheerio's. Guess that means you can't call me 'Cheerio' anymore, huh?" Quinn states, matter of factly. She guides Rachel inside and shuts the door tightly behind them.

"But…why?" Rachel is still staring, wide eyed, like she can't believe what she's heard.

"Sue made me choose. I decided that the Cheerio's aren't vital for my survival, while Glee is necessary for my sanity." Quinn shrugs.

"So you're not a Cheerio anymore?" Rachel is finally starting to process what is happening.

Quinn laughs, "Nope. Not a Cheerio anymore."

Rachel looks into the distance and ponders for a moment before asking, "But do you get to keep the skirt?"

Both girls collapse into laughter, and Rachel squeezes Quinn tightly around the waist.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

The student parking lot is clear aside from a small cluster of nice cars parked near the gym. The only light coming from the entire school is the light bleeding from the windows of the gym. Inside that gym, Sue Sylvester is pacing in front of the bleachers where all of the Cheerio's are seated.

No one says a word, even when Sue remains silent for a solid ten minutes. Santana is the only one brave enough to speak up.

"Uh…Coach Sylvester…its ten pm on a Saturday night…can I ask why we all got called in?" Even Santana shrinks away when Sue turns towards them all and glares.

"Team, we've had an issue lately. This issue has been creeping up on us over the past few weeks. This issue needs to needs to be…exterminated."

The team glances around, some people shrugging. Brittany asks, "What's the issue?"

Sue turns away from the group and growls. "This _issue_ that needs to be exterminated….the worst problem the Cheerio's has ever had to deal with…"

Everyone leans forward, straining to hear Sue's angrily muttered words.

"Rachel. Berry."

Brittany gasps, and Santana looks to her, both girls blanching at the thought of what is to come.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

"Say it again." Rachel giggles, snuggling closer to Quinn on the couch.

"Sue, I don't need you. I quit." Quinn recites, smiling when Rachel sighs happily.

"That is the best." Rachel traces her fingers over Quinn's sides, tickling lightly and laughing when Quinn squirms.

"You should've seen the look on her face. _That_ was the best." Quinn does her best impersonation of Sue Sylvester's shocked face, and Rachel loses herself to laughter.

When Rachel calms down, Quinn kisses her.

"What was that for?" Rachel asks quietly.

"It had been much too long." Quinn says, seriously.

"I agree." Rachel smiles, pulling Quinn by her shirt for another kiss.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

"Rachel Berry?" A voice asks, confused.

"Yes. That Glee club midget. The Idina Menzel wannabe." Sue practically shouts.

"How do you know who Idina Menzel is?" Brittany asks.

"She stole Taye Diggs from me. We had a throw down. I would have won, but Sue Sylvester doesn't have to fight over men. Men fight over her."

The Cheerio's nod, they'd heard that phrase before.

"Why is Rachel a Cheerio's problem?" Someone calls out.

"Do you notice anyone missing here tonight?" Sue asks, calmly.

Everyone glances around, and Quinn's absence is brought to light.

"Q has abandoned us. She quit the Cheerio's." Sue nearly spits on the word 'quit'.

"What does that have to do with Rachel?" Santana asks, nearly terrified at the answer.

"Q abandoned us for that irritating _thing._" Sue stares Santana down.

In the back of her head, Santana thinks, "Aw, shit…"

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Rachel whimpers quietly, biting down on Quinn's shoulder to try to stay quiet. The hand down the front of her shorts making it slightly difficult.

Quinn whispers. "Your dads are home. Sssshhh."

Rachel nods, but as soon as Quinn moves her fingers again, Rachel squeaks loudly. Quinn rolls her eyes but smiles. She puts her hand over Rachel's mouth, but pulls it away when Rachel immediately turns red.

She whispers again, "What?"

Rachel shakes her head, and tries to hide the fact that she's blushing. Quinn asks again, "What?"

Rachel mumbles something under her breath. Quinn starts to pull her hand from Rachel's shorts and Rachel immediately grabs her wrist.

"Hey hey hey, okay. Okay. That's just…." Rachel mumbles.

"What was that?" Quinn twists her fingers inside Rachel slightly, making the smaller girl jump.

"That's kinda hot." Rachel blushes again.

Quinn carefully places her hand over Rachel's mouth again. "It is?"

Rachel continues to blush and nods slightly. "You're a little kinky, Rachel. I feel like you're hiding all these fetishes. We will have to discuss these. But...later."

Quinn holds her hand tightly over Rachel's mouth and starts a rhythm with her fingers, smiling at Rachel's now muted moans.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

"Your former captain left us for that singing wood nymph. We will destroy both of them. Anyone, any ideas?" Sue asks.

A girl in the front row speaks up. "You know, they've seemed a little…close…lately. More so than they should be. If you know what I mean. I don't think Quinn's parents would like that too much."

Santana makes a mental note to beat that girl later. She speaks up. "I don't know what you're talking about. They're friends, sure, but nothing more than that. Quinn dated Finn, remember?"

Sue shakes her head. "But they broke up, S. I think we've got to expose our little friends. You two" Sue gestures at the girl who had spoken up and her friend. "are in charge of keeping tabs on Q and her singing freak at all times."

"The rest of you…be alert. We need as much dirt on them as possible. And when we get our information, we move quickly. This is the single most important thing you will ever do."

As the Cheerio's begin to file out of the gym and head home, Santana stops in front of Sue. "Coach Sylvester, don't do this."

Sue leans mere inches from Santana's face. "S. You will watch as I _destroy_ them."

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Rachel grabs a pillow and holds it over her face as she cries out, her muscles tensing around Quinn's fingers. She collapses against the bed and just lies there.

Quinn pulls the pillow from her face, and brushes the slightly damp hair from her forehead. The blonde kisses her several times as she calms, and they finally settle into a comfortable embrace. Quinn kisses Rachel on the forehead several times, and smiles, watching Rachel watch her.

They just stare at one another for a while, until Rachel asks, "What're you thinking about, ex-Cheerio?"

Quinn smiles, and considers the question for a few moments. She finally whispers, "That I think I love you."

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Santana hurries after Sue with Brittany following behind, and tries to talk her out of her plan. She finally resorts to shouting after the cheerleading coach as the woman climbs into her car. "Sue! You don't have to do this!"

Sue pauses momentarily, looks at herself in the rearview mirror, and speaks just loud enough for Santana to hear her. "I know."

She starts her car and backs out of her reserved parking space, pulling her car next to the two girls.

"I want to." And her tires squeal as she speeds away, leaving the two girls gaping on the sidewalk.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Rachel kisses Quinn excitedly. "Are you serious?" She asks quickly before kissing the blonde girl again, cutting off the answer. Quinn laughs and tries to hold Rachel off long enough to talk, barely succeeding.

"Totally serious." She manages to get out before Rachel is kissing her again.

Rachel asks eagerly. "As in, like, you could say it? Even though it's insanely early and ridiculous and you shouldn't. But…you could?"

"So eloquent, sweeheart. Really. But…yeah, I think I could." Quinn smiles when Rachel's eyes light up.

Rachel whispers. "Say it?"

Quinn kisses Rachel softly, and then looks into her eyes. "Rachel Berry. You are the most amazing person I've ever met. And I love you."

Rachel's eyes widen, and she feels her heart swell. "Oh, Quinn…that's…you…I love you too!" Rachel manages to force out before kissing Quinn again.

It takes Quinn what feels like thousands of kisses to convince Rachel to go to sleep. But when they do fall asleep in each others arms, they're both smiling.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

_Guys, no lie, when I'm writing I see this as a film in my head, and this chapter was SO INTENSE like that._

_I love my film experience, I feel like it makes writing easier. _

_I hope I didn't give you guys emotional whiplash. Haha._

_Any questions, let me know!_

_Please review!_


	19. Chapter 19

Monday at school was strange. The girls were careful to not look like they were dating, but everyone seemed to be staring at them. When they stopped at Rachel's locker, Quinn couldn't help but speak up.

"Geez, what does everyone want today? They're staring us down."

Santana walks up just as Quinn finishes her thought. "Uh, Hello, Q, Rachel punched out your mom, remember?"

"Oh yeah…" Quinn smiles at the memory and Rachel can't help but laugh.

"I guess we'll have to deal with that at some point today, huh?" Quinn asks Santana. The Latina girl nods solemnly.

"And that's not the only thing you have to worry about. Sylvester told all the Cheerio's to get dirt on you two. They're trying to take you down." Santana explains the content of the Saturday night meeting to the shocked girls.

Rachel sighs. "Well, we just won't give them anything to talk about. We have to keep 'us' a secret anyway, right?" The short girl slams her locker shut and storms off to class, leaving Quinn staring after her.

"Guess she's not into the 'keeping us a secret' thing, eh Q?" Santana remarks.

Quinn sighs. "We haven't really talked about it since our initial conversation. I guess we should."

"Q?"

"Yeah, S?"

"I've got your back, you know?"

"I know, S. Thanks."

"No problem. It's what I do."

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

"Rachel! Rachel, wait!" Quinn hurries after the other girl in the hall after their first period class. Rachel slows, but doesn't stop. When Quinn reaches Rachel, she's out of breath.

"Can…we…talk?" She manages to force out in between breaths.

"We've got class, Quinn." Rachel looks away from Quinn's face. It's hard to stay mad at her when she looks so pretty.

"Rachel, please?" Quinn is practically pleading, but fights to keep her voice low.

Rachel looks into the taller girls' eyes and melts at the sorrow there. She knows she's been hurting Quinn, but she really thought that once Quinn's mother had been dealt with they'd be okay. And when that didn't happen, she was hoping that when Quinn was off the Cheerio's then they'd be fine. But when she tried to hold Quinn's hand that morning, Quinn had pushed her away.

Rachel knew that she was being selfish, but Quinn pushing her away had hurt her more than she realized it would. She'd agreed to keep their relationship a secret, but she hadn't thought about how much it would hurt.

"Lunch. In the auditorium?" Rachel says quietly, trying to keep her voice even. Quinn nods, slightly relieved that at least Rachel was speaking to her. She had been so upset since this morning. Quinn couldn't figure out why. Maybe Santana was right, maybe they needed to talk about their relationship some more.

But at lunch, when they were walking towards the auditorium, they're intercepted by Mr. Schuester.

"Girls, I hate to steal your lunch hour away, but I _really_ want to go over your duet with the band. They're all in the choir room…do you mind?"

Quinn sighs, but obediently follows Mr. Schue into the choir room. Regionals are in a few months, they've got to make sure their set list is perfect.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

"Girls, it sounds so great. We're going to kill at Regional's. Really." Mr. Schue and the rest of the Glee club applaud as after school Glee rehearsal ends and the kids are walking out the door.

Kurt puts his arm over each girl's shoulder and walks with them to Quinn's car. "How are my favorite lady lovin' ladies this fine afternoon?"

Quinn just shrugs, and Rachel whispers "Fine…"

Kurt looks at them. Neither girl is looking him in the eye, or at the other. "Alrighty, what's wrong?"

The muttered nothing's that he gets in response do nothing but make him take turns staring the girls down. They reach Quinn's car, but no one moves to leave. It's finally Quinn who speaks up.

"Rachel's mad at me." The blonde sounds sad, and Rachel's heart breaks. She has to keep herself from hugging her girlfriend.

"I'm not _mad…_" Rachel whispers.

"Then what are you?" Kurt asks bluntly.

Rachel directs her answer at Quinn, even though Kurt asked the question. "I guess I just keep thinking that things are taken care of, and we can be open about our relationship, but then there's something else. And something else. And something else. It's never ending. I just want to hold your hand in the halls! I want everyone to know that you're mine, and I'm yours."

Kurt sighs, but smiles slightly. "Rachel, you have to understand that Quinn is—"

They're interrupted by loud laughter from a car driving by. A Cheerio rolls down the passenger window, and leans out of the car. She holds up a video camera, and smiles triumphantly at Quinn.

"I liked your little monologue, Berry. Very touching." And the car speeds off, leaving a trembling Quinn behind it.

"I have to go home." Quinn whispers.

"What?" Shout Kurt and Rachel.

"Sue is going to tell my father." Quinn's face is completely blank, her voice monotone. "I haven't even spoken to my mother since….I have to go."

And Quinn climbs in her car and drives away before Rachel or Kurt have time to process it.

"I…we…" Rachel stammers, her breath coming in shallow bursts. "She can't go alone."

Rachel starts to cry, and Kurt hugs her close. He can scarcely believe what just happened. He whispers.

"I think she has to. There's nothing we can do."

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Quinn walks into her house, locking the door behind her as her parents always taught her to do. She follows the sound of voices coming from the kitchen.

"Russel, she hasn't been home in _days_, what makes you think that—Quinnie?" Judy Fabray turns at the sound of footsteps in the hall. When Quinn enters the room her mother rushes towards her and hugs her tightly. Quinn sees the faint outline of a bruise around her mouth, but excess make up covers it expertly. If Quinn hadn't been looking, she wouldn't have seen it.

"Where have you been, sweetheart? It's been days." Her father sounds concerned, but he doesn't even look at her. He's spent years perfecting his act, but still can't get that part right.

"I was staying with my friends. Working on Glee things, doing class projects. I was busy. I guess I forgot to call."

When Quinn's mother doesn't dispute her story, Quinn figures that Judy had not told Russel any of the events that had taken place previous to Quinn's brief disappearance. For once, Quinn was grateful for her mother's silence.

"You had your mother in a panic. Don't forget next time. Fox news should be starting soon, Judy, fix me my drink." And the large man stalks from the room, without looking at his daughter once.

As Judy rushes around the kitchen, fixing the customary tall glass, she whispers to Quinn.

"You've been with that Berry girl. I know you have. I can't believe that after all we taught you about those kinds of people, you'd actually grow up to be one of them. You're disgusting. And you're lucky I don't tell your father. We could press charges. That girl assaulted me, and I've got half a mind to have her thrown in jail."

Quinn just takes a seat at the table quietly, and doesn't say a word. She almost considers going upstairs and packing her things, but she can't will herself to stand. She hears her father shouting about liberals and democrats at the television, and almost perfectly times when her mother comes in to fix her husband a second glass.

The phone rings. Her heart stops beating.

Her father speaks quietly. There's no shouting. He comes rushing through the room, looking for his car keys. He grabs his coat, mumbles something about a meeting, and is gone.

Sue wants to show him the video, of course. He wouldn't believe her on rumor alone.

Quinn finds herself walking up to her bedroom, and packing her things into a duffel bag she used for Cheerio competitions. She dropped the bag out her window. When her sister still lived at home, she used to jump out Quinn's window on the weekends, and go off with her boyfriend. There was a secret area that couldn't be seen from any downstairs window. She'd always ask Quinn to drop her purse down after her. It was their little secret.

Quinn always kept that spot in mind, in case she needed it for any time like this. If her father threw her out, he probably wouldn't give her time to pack anything. She'd have that bag, just in case.

She sat quietly on her bed, waiting for the familiar sound of a car pulling into the driveway. She heard it a lot sooner than she thought she would.

She walked to the staircase, and took a seat at the top of the stairs. She could see into the living room from this spot, it was where she sat every time her parents would fight. She was quite comfortable there. Quite out of reach.

Russel stomped into the house, shouting for his wife to join him in the living room. He had a disk.

"Sue Sylvester told me we sould watch this together. Maybe it's footage from Quinnie's last cheerleading tournament?"

Quinn's heart sank. Sue was going to make her witness this? That was far worse than anything she could have expected.

Her father set the disk in the DVD player, got comfortable in his recliner, and pressed play. They were greeted with video of Sue Sylvester sitting at her desk, speaking into the camera.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fabray, I feel there is something you need to be informed of. Your daughter, though once a top student and Captain of the Cheerio's, has fallen victim to a demon seed."

The video cut from Sue's face, to a picture of Rachel and Quinn talking. They were laughing, and Quinn's hand was resting on Rachel's knee. Quinn couldn't even remember that happening. It had to be days ago. Sue had done her homework. Without the help of the Cheerio's. Before Quinn had even quit the team. Quinn felt sick to her stomach.

Quinn heard her father ask her mother "Is that-?" But his question is cut off when the video cuts back to Sue.

"I've tried to steer young Quinn in the right direction. I've tried to help her succeed in any way possible. But she began to pull away from me, and I worried for her future." The video cuts to footage of Quinn quitting the Cheerio's.

Sue had been planning this all along. How could she have known? Quinn feels a tear slide down her cheek. She should have been more careful.

Quinn hears her father call for her to come downstairs, but she doesn't move. She knows what is coming next. Sue's voice is back.

"I knew that she was falling from the beaten path, but I did not realize the severity of the situation until very recently. The most disturbing thing of all."

And there it is, the video footage of Rachel proclaiming their love in the parking lot. Sue's voice echoes through Quinn's mind. "I just thought you should be aware."

Quinn finds herself walking down the stairs, and into the living room. She walks to the DVD player, removes the disk, and snaps it in half. She turns to her shocked father, ignores her quietly drinking mother, and asks, "Now what?"

He glares at her. She sees the all too familiar anger in his eyes and mentally prepares herself. She tenses when he takes a step forward, but is relieved when his arms remain at his sides and he only speaks.

"You go upstairs and pray until you're my child again. That is what."

"What do you mean?"

He shouts, his anger evident in every letter of the words he screams to her. "I mean that you will go upstairs and ask the Lord to forgive you for your acts. And at this moment, you are _nothing_ to me. If you ask the Lord to forgive you, I may consider you my child once again. Until then, I do not want to see your face."

Quinn allows the words to sink in. She considers crying, and walking upstairs, but she doesn't. She stands still, and looks at the man who raised her. She considers all the times that he acted as her Father, and has no trouble counting them on one hand.

She looks to the stairs, and walks towards the front door. Her mother runs towards her. "Quinnie! He didn't kick you out, you don't have to go!"

Quinn smiles. "Yes, I do."

And she walks from her house, retrieves her bag, and drives away.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

She pulls up in front of her sister's house a few minutes later. She digs around in her bag for her phone, thankfully it's charged. She dials the familiar number; it only rings once or twice before someone answers.

"Quinn?"

"Hey Kirsten. Uh…"

"You finally left, huh?"

Quinn looks to the house, and sees her sister standing on the porch. She hangs up the phone and pulls her bag out of the vehicle, before running up and hugging her sister, immediately bursting into tears.

"Hey, easy, you're okay. It's fine. I knew this day would come. What was the nail in the coffin?" Kirsten kisses her younger sister on the forehead, grabs her bag from her, and ushers her inside the small house.

"I'm dating a girl…" Quinn mutters.

Kirsten laughs. "Damn. Going all out, I guess. Ah well, at least you're not pregnant. I'm not takin care of any baby."

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

_Ha. Get it? Because she's pregnant in the show…bada-bing._

_Anyhow, I decided not to have kicked-out Quinn, because that always happens, so I went with self-empowered Quinn instead!_

_Hope you liked, please review!_


	20. Chapter 20

Rachel came skipping down the stairs, and went about making her breakfast happily. When her father's came downstairs her upbeat demeanor did not go unnoticed. They waited until everyone was settled around the table, eating organic waffles, to ask what was going on.

"Quinn moved out of her parents' house. Her own decision! Everything is going to be so wonderful now…" Rachel sighed happily and stared off into space, missing the glance her fathers' shoot one another.

"Rachel…I don't think you understand Quinn's upbringing." Kyle says.

"Just because she's out of her parent's house doesn't mean she'll be ready to go to Lima Pride with us." Jacob says quickly, not allowing Rachel to interject.

"But…why not? She doesn't have to worry anymore." Rachel's voice is small, she doesn't understand.

"Quinn grew up being told that gays were wrong every day of her life. It was pounded into her brain day after day. You can't just forget something like that, sweetheart." Kyle speaks gently.

Rachel sighs. She can't imagine growing up like Quinn has.

"You just have to support her, Rach. She'll be ready one day. Probably just not today." Jacob says, and Rachel nods.

She'll support Quinn no matter what happens.

And she does.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Regionals is upon them before the girls know it. New Directions is confident with their set list, and the competition doesn't even affect them. Quinn and Rachel find themselves standing backstage before their duet as the other members of Glee sing the last lines of the second song.

Quinn turns to Rachel just seconds before they walk on, and mouths "I love you." Rachel smiles and they're onstage in just moments.

Quinn turns to Rachel as the piano plays a few notes; she tries to allow as much vulnerability to show as she can push through her voice.

_Let me catch my breath.  
This is really hard.  
If I start to look like I'm sweating  
That's 'cause I am._

_I'm not good with words.  
But that's nothing new.  
Still I have to try to explain what I want to do  
With you…_

Rachel smiles at Quinn as she joins her in the chorus, singing harmonies.

_Run away with me.  
Let me be your ride out of town.  
Let me be the place that you hide.  
We can make our lives on the go.  
Run away with me._

Rachel sings her own verse, and Quinn almost loses the harmony because she's so focused on Rachel. The girls are staring at one another with a fiery intensity that radiates off of them and is absorbed by the audience.

_California dreams here we come  
Romeo is calling for Juliet  
Ready, set  
Say you're ready.  
Let's go  
Anywhere,  
Say the word and I'm already there!_

The girls sing in unison as their voices collide in a note that sends chills down Mr. Schuesters spine as he observes backstage. He looks to the audience and sees that he's not the only one so affected by this performance.

_Run away with me._

As the girls sing the final notes in a calm, lilting tone that offsets the strength of the rest of the number, Quinn finds herself overwhelmed with emotion. She's already grasping Rachel's hand tightly, but when they lock eyes, Quinn can't contain herself.

In front of the judges, the audience, and God, she kisses Rachel. They're both so overcome with emotion that they don't even notice the deafening applause echoing through the theater.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

The entire Glee club is holding on to one another tightly. With the runner up announced, only two Glee clubs remain to see who has won.

"And the winner of the 2010 Show Choir Regionals is…" Josh Groban trails off for suspense.

Rachel grips Quinn and Kurt's hands tightly. Everyone has their heads down, and Rachel can hear Quinn praying quietly under her breath.

"New Directions!" Josh Groban shouts, and the room erupts. Everyone is screaming and cheering and jumping up and down. Even Artie is 'raising the roof' instead of jumping.

Everyone is celebrating, and in the middle of the circle are Rachel and Quinn, kissing again.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

_The duet is Run Away With Me, written by Kerrigan and Lowdermilk, and the version I'm referencing is by The Spring Standards. Youtube it!_

_So, this is the end! I meant to have a little more warning for you, but my first college class starts tomorrow and I've just run out of time!_

_Thank you to everyone who read this story from beginning to end, you guys were AMAZING and I couldn't have done it without you._

_Please review!_


End file.
